PPG Presents Home Alone: Bubble Trouble
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Bubbles, who was accidently left behind, must defend her home from Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Based on the movie, Home Alone, by John Hughes. All characters from the Powerpuff Girls belonged to Craig McCracken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The city of Townsville... where everyone is getting ready to go on their vacations during the Holidays. Including the Powerpuff Girls. _

It was a couple of days before Christmas. At the home of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium had invited his brother, Eugene and his family and a couple of their friends to spend a week vacation in London.

Eugene had a lovely wife named Tara and two kids, a seven year old daughter named Melissa and a four year old named Marc. His grumpy dad, Richard (who was also the kids' grandfather) was reluctantly invited. Richard had a disappointed dislike toward Professor Utonium since he doesn't have a girlfriend or proper kids to raise. Sometimes, he likes the Powerpuff Girls. Sometimes, he had a grudge against them about not being average little girls (mostly toward Bubbles).

And on Tara's side of the family were three of her teenage nieces, Katie, Tina, and Hannah. They were also invited by Professor Utonium since Tara requested him to do so. Even the girls invited their friends, too. So, it might be an expensive vacation.

Everyone in the household were rushing over the areas to pack their things for a big day tomorrow. Entering in the house was one of Townsville's most evil villains, Mojo Jojo, disguised himself as a police officer (Lucky for him, nobody recognized him yet). He had been traveling from house to house to warn the citizens of Townsville of robbery during the holidays in case if they're going on vacations. He was informed by the citizens that they have secured automanic locks for their houses, and so far, each of the house he passed, he made an evil grin. He had evil plans to wreak havoc in their homes, including the Powerpuff Girls'.

Mojo had tried to get some of the people's attention, but they just simply ignored them as they passed by.

"Miss! Hey, young man!" the monkey said, "Excuse me! When I'm talking to you, you listen to me and only me which you must turn your attention to me! I have some information which you must listen to which I wanted to talk to you about! Hey, girls! I'm talking to you two! Excuse me, sir! Sir! Hey, hey, hey, little boy! Little boy!"

As soon as they were gone for a while, Mojo grunted in frustration, "Curses!"

* * *

Professor Utonium was up in his room, packing his clothes and items while chatting with a friend of his on his phone.

"Eugene and his family and friends are here," he told his friend, "Oh, it's so crazy downstairs. It's like we're having a party here."

"Just to let you know, Peter is going to Rome this weekend," a friend said on a phone.

"Rome?" the Professor said, "Oh, that's right. His family are there."

"And we're going there with him," a friend said.

"When are you leaving?" Utonium asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Did you remember to pack your clothes and a toothbrush?"

One of the Powerpuff Girls called Bubbles flew in the room with a desperate look on her face.

"Professor," she whined, "Buttercup won't let me watch a movie. She said only big cool girls can. Can you do something about it?"

The Professor turned to her and listened. Then, he responded, "Bubbles, sweetie, not right now. I'm on the phone."

"But it's not even rated 'R,'" she continued to whine, "She's just being so mean to me."

"Hold on a second, Robert," Utonium said to his friend on a phone. Then, he turned to his attention to Bubbles and said harshly, "Not now, Bubbles. I'm talking to someone on a phone. We'll talk about it later. Now, out of the room."

Bubbles made a hopeless look on her face and flew out of the room. She went down the hall away from the room and was about to head to her bedroom until she accidently bumped into Tara.

"Oh, Bubbles!" she replied, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry, Tara," Bubbles said.

"It's ok, dear," Tara said, "I just need to find some soap and a couple of hair-ties. Why don't you run along and pack your suitcase?"

As soon as she walked away, Bubbles made a dumbfounded look on her face. She started to go paranoid.

"Pack my suitcase?!"

* * *

One of Tara's nieces, Tina came up to Melissa who was drawing on a white piece of paper in the living room.

"Do you know where they keep the body wash, Melissa?" Tina wondered.

"I don't live here," Melissa responded honestly.

Tina complained, walking away from her, "Oh, you got to be kidding me! There's so many people in this house, but there's no body wash!"

Mojo, who was waiting by the front door, asked Tina, "Excuse me, Miss, but do you have your parents with you?"

"No, they're at home in London," Tina answered. Then she turned to Katie who just came out of the kitchen.

"Katie, did you order the pizza yet?"

"No, but Tracey did," Katie answered.

Mojo catches Katie's attention, saying, "Miss. Oh, Miss! Are your parents here with you?"

"No, they lived in London," Katie answered. Then, she walked away.

Mojo crossed his arms and said to himself, "Well... a house full of kids, yet hardly parents. This house could make a good fancy foster home which irritates me and gives me a painful headache."

* * *

Up in the Powerpuff Girls' room, Blossom had just finishing packing her clothes and items in her bags and suitcases. Bubbles was watching her and complained, "I don't know what to do, Blossom. I don't know how to pack my own suitcase. I just don't know."

"Bubbles," Blossom said with her eyes rolled in annoyance, "packing your stuff is easy. All you have to do is to find something you need and want to take with you on your trip and put them in a bag."

"But-but..." Bubbles whined again, but she doesn't know what else to say to her.

Blossom picked her bags up and was about to fly out of the room, but she turned back to Bubbles and said, "So, Bubbles, what are you so worried about? The Professor is going to pack your stuff anyways. Sometimes, you can so immature.."

She turned away to fly out of the room, but when she was by the door, she remembered something and turned back to Bubbles.

"Oh, and F.Y.I., you'll have to sleep in a guest room with Marc. Melissa is having back problems since the doctor says she can't sleep on a floor or on a couch for a while. If Marc has something to drink, then you're out of luck. He's going to wet the bed."

Leaving Bubbles confused and shocked, Blossom finally left the room with her bags.

Then, the little twin pony-tailed girl floated into the hall and ranted in a loud tone, "This is stupid! This house has too many people! When I grow up and become an actress, I'm going to live on my own! Ya hear me?! I'M GOING TO LIVE ON MY OWN!"

Then, she noticed Marc and Melissa behind her, staring at her with a blank stare and their jaws down.

She stared at them back, making it into an awkward silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup was hanging in a backyard with Mitch Mitchelson, a friend of hers from school. They warmed themselves up by a garden shed. Mitch had bought over his new pet snake to show to Buttercup.

"Do snakes eat hamsters?" Mitch said deviously.

"Yeah, they do," Buttercup said, shuffling her training cards, "Hamsters are rodents. And don't even think about feeding Twiggy to that thing."

"Oh, I won't," Mitch said innocently.

Buttercup scoffed and looked over her cards.

Then, a soft voice came out of nowhere.

"Um... Buttercup?"

Buttercup knew it was Bubbles, and she angrily turned to her.

"Can't you just say excuse me, Bubbles?" she ranted at her.

Bubbles ignored her question and asked, "Can you come sleep with me in a guest room? I don't want to sleep with Marc. He'll wet the bed if he has something to drink. And.. I'm scared to sleep alone in a dark.."

Buttercup angrily responded, "Don't bother asking me that question. Because you already know the answer which is obviously no!"

Bubbles glared at her. She was about to say something back at her, but then Buttercup heard something clattering next door to their left. By the look on her face, she suspects something or someone had just came out of the dark shadow.

"Check it out, Mitch," Buttercup said, "It's Old Man Clayton."

Buttercup picked Mitch up and flew up in a tree. Bubbles followed them with curiousity. The three kids watched an old man walking down from his house toward the sidewalk with a shovel and a garage can.

"Who's that?" Mitch wondered.

"Ever heard of a New Jersey Shovel Assassin?" Buttercup asked.

"No," Mitch answered.

"That's the guy," Buttercup told him, "Back in the sixties, he was once a rich lucky guy with all of the money he has in the world. Until his girlfriend dumped him for a much richer guy. Then, he murdered her and her boyfriend with a snow shovel. He stole the guy's cash, and he's been hiding in this neighborhood ever since. And I'm telling you right now. Not only he murdered his girlfriend and her boyfriend, but he also murdered his family and the people in his way somehow."

Bubbles whimpered a bit as she stared at an old man in a black leather coat. The old man placed a garage can beside him and shoveled some of the snow off of the sidewalk. Then, he shoved his shovel in the garbage can and dug out some of the salt, scattered them on the icy sidewalk.

"If he's murdering people, then how come the cops didn't arrest him?" Mitch asked.

"There wasn't enough evidence to prove it," Buttercup answered, "The bodies were never found. But everyone knows that he did it. It's going to be a matter of time before he makes aanother move on who he's going to get next."

Bubbles shakes in fear, listening to Buttercup's story. He looked like a nice guy, but the fact that he may look like a threat makes her feel uneasy.

"Why is he shoveling in front of his house?" Mitch wondered.

"Because he's salting the sidewalks," Buttercup said, "Sure, he looked like a nice guy who volunteered to do so. But see that garbage can full of salt? That's where he keeps his victims' bodies. The salt turned them into mummies, and soon... there'll be a lot more.. and more."

"Whoa..." Mitch said in terror.

Bubbles gulped and continued to shake. She doesn't like the sound of Buttercup's story nor even visualize it.

As soon as the old man stopped shoveling the snow for now, he suddenly noticed the kids up in a tree and stared at them blankly.

Buttercup gasped in horror when she knew he noticed them. "He sees us!" she replied, grabbing Mitch, "Let's get out of here!"

She zoomed away with Mitch out of the tree as Bubbles followed her.

The old man watched them flew away in a blank stare and then resumed salting the sidewalks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Melissa and Marc were staring at Mojo in a same face that they stared at Bubbles.

"So, kids," Mojo said, "You going on a vacation or what?"

The kids did not answer. They just continued to stare.

"You kids stop looking at me funny," Mojo ranted, "It's very rude. So rude that it's impolite to stare at the adults with those ridiculous looks on your faces which you'll have to wipe off eventually. When I ask a question, you respond to it, and when you respond, I mean, you will answer to a question which I recently asked you."

Then, there was a knock on a door which eventually ended Mojo's coversation with the kids.

"Oh, forget it," Mojo grunted, giving in. He turned to the door and walked over to it. He opened the door, letting a Chinese teenage boy in. He was carrying nine boxes of pizza in his arms. He looked into the receipt on top of one box and said to Mojo, "Ok, that'll be $109.75."

The evil monkey said in an irritated tone, "It's not for me, kid. I don't live here."

"Oh," said the delivery boy, "You're off duty, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Mojo answered.

Eugene came by and noticed that the pizza had just arrived.

"Everyone, pizza's here!" he replied. He took the pizza boxes from the delivery boy.

"Here you go," said the boy, "That'll be $109.75."

"This is my brother's house," Eugene said, "He'll take care of it." He walked into the kitchen as everyone else followed him in. Mojo and the delivery boy watched them rushing into the kitchen.

Even the excited Powerpuff Girls who zoomed in there.

"Yay! Pizza!" Bubbles replied, zooming in the kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with friends and family members who were eating their pizza and drinking their soda.

"Everyone gets a piece each," Tara said, "You'll have to pour your own drink."

"What time do we have to go to bed?" Marc asked.

"Early, sweetie," Tara answered, "We're leaving at eight o clock in a morning."

Professor Utonium walked in, passing by the party.

"Feel free to finish the milk," he said, "I want to get rid of it."

"Bro," Eugene said, "The pizza boy needs 109 dollars and 75 cents, plus a tip."

"For pizza?" Utonium wondered.

"They each costs twelve dollars," Eugene said.

"Eugene, don't you have any money?" Tara wondered.

"I only have traveller's check," Eugene replied.

"Don't worry about it, Eugene," Utonium sighed, "I have cash." He took out his wallet and began counting his cash.

Bubbles had been searching for cheese pizza ever since she entered the kitchen. Most boxes of pizza contained pepperoni, olives, mushrooms and sausages. But there wasn't any plain cheese she sees.

"Has anyone seen some cheese pizza?" the blonde Powerpuff asked.

Buttercup floated foward to her with a purple octopus doll in one arm and a plate of cheese pizza in her hand. She made a mean smirk on her face to Bubbles as the blonde Powerpuff turned to her and became dumbfounded when she saw she was holding her doll.

"Buttercup, give me back Octi!" she replied.

"Well, which one do you want, Bubbles?" Buttercup teased, "I can only give you one. Come on, Bubbles. I'm waiting. Octi or the cheese pizza?"

Bubbles was glaring down as Buttercup. Suddenly, Tara's voice replied, "Marc, easy on the cola, please."

Marc was sitting by the table, drinking his cola fast. Then, he turned to Bubbles, giving her a smirk on his face. She can tell he was really going to sleep with her in the guest room. Then, she was starting to get really angry with Buttercup waving Octi at her.

"Tick-tock.. Tick-tock..." Buttercup chanted. She waved Octi and a plate of cheese pizza at her one at a time.

Bubbles continued to stare angrily at her. She feels something is steaming in her like an oven would began to pre-heat. It had been a while since she was angry. The last time she was angry, she was about to punch her but then, she was broken down into tears. But this time, she really feels like she wanted to do more than just punching her. With so much pressure in her head, she took a deep breath and let out a loud supersonic scream.

The supersonic scream not only forced Buttercup to the wall and made her drop Octi and the cheese pizza on the floor, but its sounds broke the glasses and some of the drinks were spilled on the passports and tickets.

The party witnessed this event and became shocked to see the passports and the tickets soaked in milk. Eugene quickly gathered them up in paper towels as everyone else picked up the messes that Bubbles made in her outburst. Some of them complained to her as Utonium angrily walked over to her.

"Bubbles!" he replied to her, "Why did you use your powers on Buttercup?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Pointing at Buttercup and grabbing Octi from the floor, Bubbles replied, "She started it! She teased me with Octi and my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate olives, and I'm a vegetarian and-"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Grandpa Richard shouted.

As a disruption had been silenced by his shout, Bubbles looked around at the kitchen. Everyone in the room was staring at her down as if she was blamed for a mess she made. It made her feel a little nervous at first, but now she feels irritated.

"Bubbles, come with me to the guest room right now," Utonium ordered.

"But, Professor," Bubbles whined.

"No buts, young lady," Utonium said harshly, "Say good-night and upstairs."

Bubbles lowered her head down in disappointment and said, "Good night.."

As soon as she and Utonium left the kitchen, the party resumed their dinner as they murmured about Bubbles.

* * *

"I always get treated like garbage, Professor," the blonde haired girl said, as they went down the hall.

Then, the Professor remembered something when he noticed the pizza boy. "Oh! I'm so sorry! This house is just so crazy today! My brother and his family just came from Maine today." He took out the money and handed him a couple of twenty dollars. "Here, extra twenty five dollars can be your tip for your troubles. Sorry about that."

"Bring some more plain pizza next time!" Bubbles complained.

Utonium grabbed her arm and made a harsh whisper at her.

The pizza boy smiled at the Professor and said, "Nice tip. Thank you very much."

As he walked away, Mojo came up to him and Bubbles and asked him, "Are you having a family reunion or something?"

"Oh, no," Utonium answered, "My sister in law's brother was just transferred to United Kingdom, and her nieces are still at their regular school days in America, and they're missing their parents so much. So, we're taking a trip to London to spend the holidays together."

What really made Mojo satisfied is that the Professor hasn't recognized him through his police officer disguise yet.

"So, you're taking a trip to London?" the evil monkey wondered.

"Yes," Utonium answered, "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Perfect," Mojo said, "Perfect. Just so you know, during these holidays, there can be robberys around the neighborhood. So, I just wanted to give you a little warning about it when you're gone, that's all."

"Oh, yes," Utonium said, "Well, we do have security systems in the house. They're all accessed with my passwords. I have them all in the back of my head. Would you excuse me? I need to talk to someone right here. I'll be right back."

"Oh, do not worry, Professor," Mojo said, "Your home is in good hands... for now..."

He made a grin as Bubbles turned to him, staring at him like she felt she met him before.

Utonium pulled her up the stairs as soon as Mojo left the house.

* * *

They arrived at the guest room where Bubbles was sitted on one side of a queen-sized bed. She placed Octi next to her as she turned to face the Professor.

"There are more than fifteen people in this house," he ranted with his arms crossed, "And you're the only one who has to cause trouble."

"But Buttercup started it," Bubbles complained.

"No excuses," Utonium said, "Now, I want you to stay up here and think about what you did for a rest of the night."

Bubbles whined once more and whimpered, "But it's scary here..."

"Oh, don't be silly. Marc will be up in a moment."

"I don't want to sleep with Marc. You know what he'll do. He'll wet the bed after he drinks. I know it."

Utonium sighed as he puts his arms down, "Fine. We'll put him someplace else. Now, do not leave this room."

When he was about to leave, Bubbles replied, "Everyone hates me! I'm always get picked on! And it's better off that I'm alone!"

The Professor turned to her and said, "Bubbles, I hope you did not mean that. You'll be pretty sad that when you wake up in a morning, no one is here for you."

Bubbles angrily took Octi in her arms and turned away from him, laying down on a bed, facing the wall.

"I hope I don't see any of you again.." she said coldly.

Utonium rolled his eyes of annoyance due to her childness. He turned away and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bubbles positioned herself to lay on her back, looking up in the ceiling, holding Octi to her. She was in her deep neglected thought as tears flowed from her eyes. She embraced Octi and wiped a few tears off of her cheeks.

"Oh, Octi," she sobbed, "You're the only friend I have now... I wish... I wish they could all just disappear..."

* * *

Later in a deepest night, a cold wind began to blow harder. Some of the small Christmas decorations were blown off. The ends of the sharp branches scratched the windows as some of them feel off.

One giant branch from an old tree was suddenly broken off and landed on the electrical wire causing a blackout in a neighborhood, including the Powerpuff home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, it was nearly eight o'clock. Everyone in the house is still asleep. Two transportation vans, driven by airport drivers arrived. One of them knocked on a door and waited for someone to answer, but no one answered.

Utonium was a first one who woke up. He turned to his alarm clock which was reset to 12:00, due to the blackout. Then, he looked at his watch exhaustedly. Then, suddenly, he realized he overslept and screamed his head off. He rushed out of bed and ran into the Powerpuff Girls' room.

"GIRLS, WAKE UP!" he replied, "WE OVERSLEPT!"

Blossom and Buttercup woke up and screamed at each other. Then, everyone in the house eventually woke up. They rushed through the house, getting their bags at the front door and getting ready to go to the airport in a super fast speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Powerpuff house, a young blonde-haired girl in a white and pink dress came skipping down and approached one of the drivers who was putting the bags in the van.

"Hi, mister," the girl said in a cute annoying voice, "My name is Mindy Lewis. I lived across the street. Are they going out of town now? Me, I'm going to California with the family tomorrow. But first, we're going to Texas to pick up my grandparents. Did you know that the Powerpuff Girls are going to London? Did you know that they have Big Ben? And a giant ferris wheel? Also, do you know the queen lived in the palace?"

The van driver rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied at the girl, "Oh, geez, kid, I don't know. Just go away."

"Ok," Mindy said innocently, walking off.

* * *

In the house, everyone is nearly ready, as they continued rushing through the house. Utonium rushed to get his dried tickets and passports out of the microwave.

"Blossom, do a head count, pronto!" he replied at her, "Make sure the kids are in the vans!"

"Right away, Professor," Blossom said, zooming to the front door.

* * *

Outside the house, Mindy was outside the van next to the driver's seat, still annoying the same driver.

"I'm one of the girl scouts from a camp," she explained annoyingly, "Would you like to have one of my cookies? They're really good. Do you think that milk would be good with those?"

The van driver was about to had enough with her and calmy said to her, "Look, I told you before, sweetheart. Please don't bother me. So, go away."

"Ok," Mindy said innocently again, walking around the van. Blossom, the other kids and the teenagers came out of the front door, heading toward the vans.

"Line up in front of the vans," the leader said.

Mindy went through the line and unzipped one of the bags. Inside the bag were lots of impressive toys.

"Kewl," she whispered in awe, began playing with them.

Blossom began counting up the kids. Then, Buttercup teased her by attempting to distrupt her counting.

"Three-hundred, six, four, one million," she chuckled.

"Buttercup," Blossom sneered, "Shut up already." Then, she counted Buttercup as a sixth person. Unknownst to her, she counted Mindy as the tenth person, thinking she was Bubbles.

As soon as she finished counting the kids, she said, "All right. Six in one van. Six in the other van."

The kids went their separate ways as Mindy walked away from the line. Then, she replied, "Have a nice trip! Bring back the home videos I can watch!"

Utonium, Eugene, Tara and Richard ran out of the house with the last of their bags and suitcases.

Utonium locked the door as Richard ranted at his son, "We'll never going to make it to the plane in time! It leaves in one hour! No wonder why I never wanted to be on this stinkin' vacation!"

"We'll make it, dad," Utonium said, "Miracles happen when something was made from an accident."

"You were an accident.." Richard rudely commented.

As soon as they approached one of the vans, an electrician, who had recently been working by the electric pole, came up to Utonium and said to him, "Professor! Professor, excuse me. I just wanted to let you know that your power's fixed. But the phone lines are still out of order and it'll take a while to fix. Especially around the holidays."

"Ok, thank you," Utonium said, closing the door. Then, he turned to Blossom, "Sweetheart, how many?"

"Twelve kids," the leader said, "Including me. Eleven girls, one boy, four adults, two drivers and a partridge in a pear tree."

Utonium smiled and nodded. The two vans began driving away to the airport.

* * *

As soon as the family and friends arrived at the airport, they ran as fast as they could to get to the plane gate. They went through a minor crowd in a fast pace. Even for the Powerpuff Girls, despite of having abilities to fly faster than anyone, they know better to stay with the family, so they wouldn't get lost. They continued running and running, until they reached a gate that leads to a plane that flies to London.

They approached a receptionist who was standing by the door, as Utonium anxiously asked her, "Did we miss the flight?"

"No, you just made it," the receptionist answered.

The family cheered and applauded in relief and triumph.

The receptionist opened the door for them and said, "There's room for most of you in the coach. Feel free to take your seats there."

Everyone thanked her and went in a hall toward the plane.

As soon as they went aboard, most of the kids went in the coach area as the adults went in a discount area. Most of the passengers were boarded, and there were a few seats left. Blossom floated up to the Professor and said, "Um, Professor, if it's ok, I would like to sit with you."

"Blossom, why not join the other kids in the coach?" Utonium asked.

"Well, I just wanted to keep you company, that's all," Blossom said.

Utonium looked over at Richard who was staring the female flight attendants like he was flirting with them. Then, he turned to Blossom and told her, "Sure, honey, you can sit with me. As long as your grandpa doesn't sit with me."

"Ok," Blossom said, flying over to a seat which was near the window. Professor sat next to her. They both put their seatbelts on and sighed in relief.

"We made it, Professor. I'm glad we made it."

"Well, we sure did. I just hope we didn't forget anything."

* * *

The Professor spoke too soon. Back at the Powerpuff house, coming out of the guest room was none other than Bubbles. She stretched and yawned, scratching her head exhaustedly. She was in her light-blue nightgown, and her blonde hair was all messy. She floated toward to the bathroom and does her business there. After a sound of a toliet running, she came out of the bathroom and floated downstairs in a kitchen. She looked around to see where the Professor, Blossom or Buttercup was, but the kitchen was empty. It was cleaned up after the disruption last night. She floated toward the refrigerator and looked into it. There was nothing but food and drinks in there, though she would've thought that her family could be in there.

"Professor?"

* * *

The plane had been flying up in a sky for a long time. It was around breakfast time, and the passengers were served with bacon, waffles and eggs.

Blossom was eating her waffles when Utonium turned to her and said, "Blossom, you could've joined with the other kids in the coach."

"It's ok, Professor," Blossom said, "I'm just happy to accompany you. I'm sure that Buttercup and the other kids are having the time of their lives. By the way, I just love how they made these waffles. They're really good."

Utonium chuckled with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles looked around the house, searching for her family and friends. "Hello? Professor? Blossom?"

She searched in the Professor's room first, but it was clean and empty. She looked in his bathroom, but he wasn't there. She looked under the bed and in the closet, but he was not there.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered.

She went to her room where she usually sleeps with her sisters in one bed. This room was also clean and empty.

"Blossom? Buttercup?"

She looked everywhere. Under the bed, looked in the toy chests, and in the closet. But they weren't there either. She was beginning to worry that they had been either gone missing or they were kidnapped. So, she had to keep looking.

She went down in the basement where the Professor keeps his lab. She looked and looked, but no one was there.

"Is anybody here?" she called out. She continued looking around until she noticed something scary before her. In a room with a door opened was a place where a basement keeps a furnace. Strange low noises occurred from there, and it frightened Bubbles.

The furnace was filled up with an orange glow as it groans at her.

"It's not real..." she whimpered, trying to ressure herself, "Not real..."

The furnace lifted its gate up, acting like it wanted to devour her, as it showed her its fiery inside.

Bubbles couldn't take it anymore and flew upstairs, getting out of the basement. The furnace stopped glowing and closed its gate.

Bubbles flew out the front door and checked the garage which was still open and by it were two cars. One white car belonged to the Professor and the other one which was a red one belonged to Eugene.

"Why are the cars still here?" the blonde Powerpuff asked herself, "I thought they went to the airport."

She quickly flew back in the house and went in a living room. She floated slowly after she entered and sat on a couch which faces a television. She placed her elbow on her leg and hand on her lips, thinking things through. When she woke up this morning, nobody was here. She could've known that her family would go missing or get kidnapped. They would've taken their cars if they did go to the airport. So, there was only one soluation that Bubbles had began to realize.

"I made everyone disappear!" she replied.

After commenting on her thoughts, flashbacks came to her as various of people criticized her.

"Bubbles, sometimes you can be so immature," Blossom said.

"You asked me that question, and you already know the answer which is obviously no!" Buttercup replied.

"Come, Bubbles," Tara said, "Just go on and pack your suitcase."

"There are more than fifteen people in this house," Utonium said, "And you're the only one who was causing trouble."

"Look what you did, you little brat!" Richard replied.

Then, Fuzzy Lumpkins randomly appeared in her flashbacks for no reason and stood in confusion. "Duh... wait. I ain't supposed to be here yet. Sorry.."

As soon as the flashbacks were gone, Bubbles suddenly smiled at herself and commented, "I made everyone disappear."

As soon as she gets dressed, Bubbles celebrited her 'victory' by jumping on her bed and eating corn chips at the same time. Sometimes, she had been twirling around as jumps and eats. When she gets tired, she made her last jump and landed on her back on the sheets. Then, she started to zoom around the house, yelling in excitement, "HOORAY! I'M FREEEEEEE! I'M FREE!" She continued to scream in happiness and zoomed around a house in a hyper speed.

And as soon as she stopped acting hyper, she goes into her room and went into the closet where she and her sisters' kept their clothes and items. She came across with Buttercup's chest which had a sign that says 'KEEP OUT.' She opened it, and there were lots of items that she had never seen before. Some of them were dangerous and inappropriate.

"Wow!" she replied in awe. She picked up one violent comic book and looked through it. It was about zombies and it disturbed her so much, she tossed it aside.

"Zombies that eats people?" Bubbles replied in disgust, "That's gross!"

Then, she noticed two small packs of firecrackers and picked them up.

"Oooooooh, firecrackers," she said, "I'm going to tell the Professor on her." Then, she called out, "Oh, Buttercup! I'm going through your private box! You better come out and get me! Oh, and I'm going to tell the Professor on you for keeping the firecrackers!"

Then, she picked up a picture frame and became dumbfounded when she saw that Ace, the leader of the Ganggreen Gang was in it.

"Buttercup, you still have a crush on Ace?!" she replied, "Yuck!" She tossed the frame aside and turned her attention to herself, thinking of what to do next. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She flies to the kitchen and made herself some huge ice cream snack. And she lazily left the bags of marshmallows, a box of ice cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup all over the counter, causing some of them to melt onto the floor.

Bubbles arrived in her living room with a video tape and slipped it in a VCR. It was entitled, 'Angels' Dirty Souls.' It was a gangster movie, and Bubbles was always curious about what a gangster movie is like. As she watches the movie, she eats her giant ice cream.

Then, she started to watch a most disturbing scene she had ever seen.

In the movie, a man in a trench coat appeared behind a door, knocking on it. The door led to the office belonged to a gangster called Paulie Perez.

"Who is it?" Paulie asked.

A man entered and pulled a tooth pick out of his teeth.

"It's me, Billy," he said, "I got what you needed."

Paulie scoffed at him, "Leave it by my door and scoot your butt outta here."

"All right, Paulie," Billy sneered, "But what about my money?"

"What do you mean 'money?'" Paulie wondered.

"Frankie told me you got some booty for me for my efforts," Billy answered.

"Oh, really now? How much are we talking about?"

"Frankie said around 20 percent."

Paulie smirked at him with a chuckle.

"Too bad Frankie ain't in charge anymore," he told him.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs, taking a nap," Paulie answered, "He'll let you know when he wakes up."

Suddenly, Paulie glared down at him.

"Say.. I'll tell you what I can give you, Billy."

He pulled out a machine gun from under his desk. It began to scare Bubbles a bit, but she continued eating her ice cream.

"I'm going to give you a count of five," Paulie threatened, "to get your fat, ugly behind out of my office before I blow you away like a twister."

Billy sees this and gulped nervously. He calmy said, "All right, Paulie. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

When he was about to walk out of the door, Paulie replied, "One.. two.. FIVE!" And gunshot noises were occurred along with Paulie's wicked laugh. Bubbles became shocked of what she had seen.

As soon as Billy fell on the floor, gunshot resumes as a blonde Powerpuff Girl shielded her eyes with her hands. She took a peek through her fingers for a moment to see if it's over, but she shielded her eyes again.

After the gunshots were ceased, Paulie laughed and then said to Billy, smiling, "You can keep the change, you dirty little rat."

Bubbles, still shocked of a scene, used a remote to pause the movie and screamed in terror, "PROFESSOR!"

* * *

Professor Utonium woke up, jolting his head up with a silent gasp. He was as if he either may remember something, or he had just woken up from a dream. It was night time during his travel with his family. He picked up a booklet from his bag on the floor, examining a list of names.

Next to him was Blossom who was sitting by the window, sleeping on a pillow. She somehow woke up, sensing that he was concerned about something.

Knowing that most of the passengers are still asleep, she wondered softly, "Professor, is there something wrong?"

Utonium heard Blossom's question and answered softly, "I just.. had a bad feeling."

"About what?" the leader asked.

"That I forgot something at home," Utonium said uneasily.

Blossom understood how he felt and tried her best to comfort him. "Oh, no, Professor. You got everything you needed. You kinda felt that way because we were rushing to the airport."

"Blossom, could you refresh my memory?" Utonium said, "Did I turn off the oven?"

"No," Blossom said, "I did. And I also turn off the coffee maker."

"Well, I did lock the door and turn off all of the lights," Utonium continued nervously.

"Yes, you did, Professor," Blossom said.

"Sweetie, did I close the garage?"

Blossom thought for a moment and then answered, "No. And neither did I, so.. pretty much, we forgot to close the garage. No big deal, Professor."

Utonium pressed his back against the chair and continued to think to himself. "No, that's not it. I'm not concerned about the garage."

"Then.. what are you worrying about? What else could we be forgetting?" Blossom wondered.

Utonium closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, realizing what (or rather who) he had forgotten. His loud reply caused some of the passengers to wake up.

"BUBBLES!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bubbles flew down the stairs with her sled and placed it on top of the second stair case. She aimed it at the front entrance which was already opened. She was attempting to slide herself down the stairs and through the door. She always wanted to do it since there were barely hills in Townsville.

She cleared her throat and quoted, "This stunt is performed by professionals only. Kids are advised not to attempt this at home nor anywhere else."

She sat down on the sled and balanced it, preparing it to slide. She looked down the stairs and gulped nervously. She had never done it before. The stairs appeared to be a little higher than she thought. But she got her act together and pushed her sled a bit.

Then, she began sliding down toward the front door.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" she replied.

She hits the floor, sliding across and when she slided out of the door, she made a long jump toward sidewalk path and slided toward the road. Her sled stopped sliding, and she nearly fell off. She got up and brushes the snow off of her coat.

Suddenly, she replied, "THAT WAS AWESOME! I'm going to do it again!"

She raced back in a house, dragging her sled with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a plane, Utonium was having a meltdown of Bubbles' absence. Eugene and Tara tried their best to comfort him.

A flight attendant came by and told him, "The captain is doing the best as he could. The phone lines in Townsville are still out of order from the black out you had."

"We'll call the police as soon as we land, Professor," Tara said.

Even Blossom feels a little guilty about forgetting Bubbles.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said sadly, "I miscounted. I could've known she wasn't with us."

"Oh, Blossom, don't blame yourself," Eugene said, "I'm sure Bubbles will be fine."

"How could I be so stupid?" the Professor sobbed, "I forgot her... What kind of a father am I?"

Richard came by the group and commented with a grumpy tone, "And I thought you said miracles happen when you made an accident."

The group glared at him in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, later in a night in a neighborhood, inside a van were two of most wanted villains in Townsville; Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. It had been a couple of hours since the Powerpuff Girls and their families departed for airport. Right around after the sun was down, Mojo and Fuzzy were watching the houses, developing an evil plot.

"Six families in one block of this miserable neighborhood," Mojo said, "And they all spilled the beans to me."

"That was way too easy, Mojo," Fuzzy said, chuckling.

"Since there aren't anyone home, including the Powerpuff Girls," Mojo explained, "We could actually wreck havoc in their homes just to show them that they can't always leave Townsville unprotected which makes this town defenseless and the Girls shall be to be blamed for traveling to their destinations. Now, Fuzzy, each of these houses have automanic timers for their Christmas lights to light. Which means they will light on a certain time for a couple of hours until that other certain time is up. It happens every night during the holidays when those weak-minded citizens celebrited it."

His speech makes Fuzzy confused. He still had no idea what the evil monkey was talking about. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Now, my pink friend," Mojo said, "Observe." He picked up a piece of paper with a list of addresses he wrote down when he was disguised as a police officer. "Number 231," he said, "will have its lights go on right about... now."

At that time, the lights on one house was turned on, and it was very beautiful in multiple colors.

"Oooooooh," Fuzzy said in awe.

"Wait," Mojo said, "Number 224... right... now!"

The lights on the other house was turned on also in white.

"And now... the Powerpuff Home... Now!"

The Powerpuff Girls' house's lights were turned on, and it was shining bright in multiple colors.

Fuzzy chuckled in awe.

"And that's the first house we're starting with tonight," Mojo said, "Just to break the Girls' spirit and leave them a simple message about not meddling with us villains. We could steal their items, the Professor's scientific supplies, including his chemical X-"

"How about 'em toys?" Fuzzy wondered.

"You can have the toys," Mojo said, "But I'm going for something very... valuable.. who knows what they got."

"But.. um... what about them.. um... security thingies?" Fuzzy asked.

"Do not worry," Mojo said, "I have already memorized the Professor's passwords. Which with them, I shall be able to access to anything he possessed, including his basement lab and the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. I read them where he had them written on the back of his right hand. It was too easy.

"Now, come, Fuzzy. Time to make our first step. Our moment of destruction has arrived!"

Fuzzy picked up a crowbar and chuckled wickedly.

* * *

Inside the house, Bubbles slept on a couch in front of a TV when one of her favorite short movies, _Frosty the Snowman _was on. She must've fallen asleep when she was eating so much junk food and candy that were scattered around the coffee table and some of them were spilled on the floor. It was a relaxing night for Bubbles until something she hasn't expect had happened.

Outside the Powerpuff house, Mojo drove by and parked a van on the driveway.

Bubbles was woken up by the sound of the car door closing. She gasped when she knows someone was approaching her home.

Suddenly, her heart sank when she discovered two silhouettes were walking outside the window. She had already recognized them as Mojo and Fuzzy. The question she asked herself was what are they doing here? She had a bad feeling that they could break in the house to either steal something or just to destroy her home.

"Mojo, where are we going?" Fuzzy asked with a whisper.

"We'll go around the back and down in a basement," Mojo answered with a whisper, "Follow me and keep quiet."

The villains made their way around the back and went down the stairs, approaching an entrance to the Professor's lab.

Bubbles has to do something to prevent them from entering the house. So, she zoomed herself to turn on some of the downstairs lights in the house. Then, she turned on the basement light which ceased Fuzzy from breaking the door.

"What the-?" Mojo said.

"Um, I thought ya told me they just left," Fuzzy wondered.

"They were supposed to depart this morning," Mojo said, "I didn't know they left someone here to guard the house."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Fuzzy suggested, running off with Mojo.

Bubbles went in the Professor's room and hid herself in the closet. She curled her legs to herself, held them and whimpered in fear. Although she did hear the sound of the van driving away and knows that they're gone, she also knows that they might come back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the airport in London, Professor Utonium and the family rushed to the phone lines, and the Professor was a first person who picked up a phone.

"Ok, Eugene," Utonium said, "I'm going to call the police. You get us tickets for Townsville. Everyone, call the people you know and ask them about Bubbles. Oh, yes." He handed Tara his address book, "Tara, here's my address book. Call my neighbors. See what you can find."

He inserted a coin in a slot and dialed 9-1-1.

At the police department, a male officer named Frank Tyler was writing a file report until he heard his phone rang. He answered it and said, "Townsville Police Department. Officer Tyler."

"Yes, hello," Utonium said, "I'm calling from London. I have a five year old daughter who is accidently left behind and is now home alone. Our phones are out of order and I wanted someone to go over to our house and make sure she's not hurt."

Tyler was confused at first and then told him, "Ok, let me transfer you to Family Crisis Department. I'm sure they should tell you what to do."

He knocked on a wall which was led to the next door office. It was titled 'Family Crisis Department' and in it was Officer Cassandra Kelly.

"Cassie," he called out, "could you pick up? There's some guy on hold. Sounds kinda hyper."

"What line, Frank?" Kelly asked.

"Line three."

Kelly pressed a button and answered the phone. "Family Crisis Department. Officer Kelly."

"I'm calling from London. I have a five year old daughter who was accidently home alone," Utonium said.

"Has a child been involved in cases of drugs and illegal drinking?" Kelly asked.

Utonium was disgusted and shocked at the same time. "No!" he replied.

"Has she been involved in household accidents that causes her injuries?"

"I don't know! I-I hope she hasn't!"

"Has a child been involved in cases of abuse and domestic violence?"

Utonium couldn't tolerate with stupid questions anymore and replied, "No! I accidently left her behind, and she's home alone! I just want somebody to go over to our house and see if she's ok!"

Kelly sounded like she doesn't care about his concern and sighed, "So... you want us to go over to your house just to check on her?"

"Yes, for goodness' sake!" Utonium angrily yelled.

Kelly suddenly said, "Let me transfer you to the Police Department."

"Are you insane?" Utonium replied, "They just transfer me to you!"

Kelly ignored him and called out, "Frank! Hyper on three!"

"Hang on a second!" Tyler's voice replied.

"Hold on, please," Kelly said, hanging up.

"Oh, come on! Please don't hang up!" the Professor begged. He turned to the kids and asked, "Any luck?"

By the look on their faces, they were unable to contact anyone they know.

"No..." Blossom said sadly, "We couldn't get anyone.."

Tara came by with a disappointed look on her face.

"Tara?" Utonium asked.

Tara sighed, "I'm sorry, Professor. They're nothing but answering machines."

Utonium sighed and goes back to the phone. "Please... pick up..." he whined.

"Sir? You there?" Tyler's voice asked.

"Yes," the Professor said, "Please... she's there alone.. I.."

"Ok, ok, calm down, sir," Tyler said, "We'll send the police over to check on your daughter."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles opened the door and looked both ways to see if a coast is clear. She came out in a moment and crossed her arms to herself. She went into a bathroom and looked at herself in a mirror.

"How ridiculous this is," she ranted, "Only a crybaby can hide in a closet. I'm brave enough to stand up for myself. I'm a Powerpuff Girl. I have superpowers."

She flew downstairs and went out the front door, preparing herself to declare herself as a bravest heronie around.

"Listen up, villains!" Bubbles replied, "I'm not afraid of you anymore! I can fight anyone on my own without my sisters! Ya hear me! I am not afraid anymore!"

Suddenly, a sound of a tin trash can was heard. She recognized that sound and noticed Old Man Clayton with a shovel in one hand and the trash can in the other. He looked blankly at her.

Bubbles didn't have time to think. She screamed in fear and zoomed in panic back in the house. She flew up the stairs and went into the Professor's room. She landed on the bed and hid herself under the sheets, whimpering.

Later on, she heard knocking on the door. But she didn't want to risk herself of coming out of the bed, fearing it would be either Mojo, Fuzzy or Old Man Clayton. Every time when she peeks her head out of the covers and she hears a knock, she intended to hid under.

What she doesn't know was that a police officer who the Professor had called eariler was by the front door, knocking on the door. He wanted to know that if she was all right, or the Professor was just playing a prank call. He looked into the window one last time and talked to his walkie-talkie.

"I don't see or hear anyone here," the officer said, "So, there's no one home. The house looked secured. Tell them to count their kids again."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, Eugene talked with one of the receptionists at the desk, trying to purchase tickets to Townsville.

"Is there someway you could make room for tomorrow's flight at least?" he asked.

"I am sorry, sir," the receptionist said in a british accent, "But I'm afraid all of the flights to Townsville are fully booked. The only available day you should be able to catch the next flight is this Friday."

"But there's two days away," Eugene said. But then, he sighed sadly, "Then, I guess tickets to Townsville on Friday, then."

"We'll book you on that day, sir," the receptionist said.

The Professor came up to Eugene and said, "I've called the police and told them to check on Bubbles."

"That's good," Eugene said, "But the flights to Townsville are all booked."

The Professor's heart sank. "There's nothing on Townsville?"

"Nothing on Townsville, New York, Paris, you name it," Eugene said, "The only available flight we could go to is on Friday, so I booked us on that day."

"But.. I don't know, Eugene.." Utonium said worriedly, "I don't know how long Bubbles would be able to defend herself... she's all alone and helpless... I didn't want anything happen to her..."

"Don't worry, brother," Eugene said, "She's a Powerpuff Girl. She has her own superpowers. I'm sure she can take care of herself. We'll go over to Tara's brother's house, and then we'll call the police again. We'll regroup and think about what we can do before we return to Townsville."

The Professor lowered his head in disappointment. "... Very well... I hope she's ok..."

Eugene placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort, and they went back to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Bubbles makes her quicky recovery after a traumatic encounter last night. She woke up and took a shower in her bathroom. As soon as she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair with a hair dryer.

After that, she began brushing her hair as she began talking to herself.

"I took a shower and wash my body, including the areas I haven't washed before. It was weird at first, but I actually liked it. I washed my hair with shampoo first, and then conditioner. Conditioner makes my hair nice and soft, so it's my favorite thing to wash my hair with."

She took a can of odor out and sprayed under her arm pits.

"For some reason, I can't find my toothbrush," she said, "So, I may have to go out and buy one today. And after that, I'll be in good shape."

Suddenly, she slapped her hands on her mouth. She had realized that she does not have any money to afford a toothbrush. She removed her hands and screamed out loud.

Later on, after she got dressed and made two pony tails on her hair, she looked around the house, wondering if there was any money around. So far, nothing. Then, she went back to her room. She looked under the bed and noticed a shoebox underneath. She reached for it, but couldn't reach it. So, she had thought a better idea. She suddenly flipped the bed over like she was flapping a pancake. She opened the box, and there was nothing inside.

"Nope," she said. She looked into the closet and looked on top. Nothing. She looked at the bottom and started throwing every item out of the closet, making a mess in the room. One of the items that she hasn't noticed she had thrown was a glass cage that contains Mitch Mitchelson's pet snake in it. The cage was scattered in pieces. The snake came out unharmed and slithered away.

Then, Bubbles noticed another shoe box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside it were four twenty bills, one ten, two fives and three ones in it.

"All right," the blonde haired girl said, "Good thing, the Professor gave us this life-saving box for emergencies."

She assembled the money together and flew out of the room which she didn't bother to clean up. She puts her light blue coat on and a hat on her head. She left the house and locked the door with a spare key she found under the mat. She flew up in the sky, looking over the neighborhood. Then, when she came across with the Lewis' house, she noticed a van in their driveway.

"I thought the Lewis family went to California," she said to herself. Then, she shrugged like there was no big deal and flew toward the city of Townsville. What she doesn't know was that the van belonged to Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

* * *

Inside the house, Mojo and Fuzzy were causing havoc. Mojo was playing with unopened presents by the Christmas tree while Fuzzy ransacked the dining room and shoved items from the shelves and the table into the bag with his crowbar.

The evil monkey got annoyed with the noises and replied, "Hey, Fuzzy, you fool! Not so loud! You should steal items quietly which you're having trouble of keeping yourself quiet which you should be!"

Fuzzy ignored him and laughed goofingly. Suddenly, he stopped going hyper right after the phone rings and a voice on the answering machine said, "Hi, you have reached the Lewis Family. Sorry we cannot come to the phone this moment. Please leave the message after the tone and we shall get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

The answering machine beeped and a familiar voice said, "Jeff, this is Professor Utonium speaking. The family and I are at my brother in law's home in London. I was hoping you could call me back as soon as possible. I'll give you a number in case you need it."

As soon as the Professor began to give the number away, Fuzzy turned to Mojo and replied, "Um.. hey, Mojo?"

"Yes?" Mojo replied back.

"That Powerpuff house we were at last night," Fuzzy said, "I think you're right. They are gone."

Mojo turned to Fuzzy with a wicked smirk on his face. "Yesss," he hissed, "I knew they were."

"Then, it's the Powerpuff house tonight!" Fuzzy chuckled.

Mojo laughed along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles went to the drug store and picked up a toothbrush from one shelf. Then, she noticed some candy from the other shelf and gave in to temptation of taking a few bags for herself. She giggled to herself.

She went over to the counter and placed the items on it. The clerk turned to her and smiled.

"All set, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Bubbles answered.

"Got enough candy for a month?" the clerk chuckled.

"More like a week when I eat them all too quickly," Bubbles giggled.

The blonde Powerpuff purchased the items and thanked the clerk for the service. Then, she decided to look around to look at more items she would be interested to buy. She flew over to the liquid section, looking for something to drink. During her search, she noticed something in the glass. Or rather someone. It was a familiar figure behind her. She turned around and was shocked to see Old Man Clayton behind her.

Clayton was staring at her blankly as she floated backwards slowly. She trembled in fear, staring at the same look that he gave her last night. She was beginning to receive bad vibes from him like he was going to hurt her or much worse.

The old man continued to stare blankly at her as if he remained motionless. Bubbles does not care what he'll do, but she had to get away from him before he could possibly knock her out or maybe murder her. She zoomed out of the store in a flash, leaving the old man still staring blankly at her. The citizens were confused of her panic attack and whispered to each other.

Bubbles flew as far as possible from Old Man Clayton. She still carried a bag of candy and a toothbrush she had bought from the drug store. She headed into the neighborhood and decided to take her flight easy and flew above the sidewalks. She was still a little shaking from countering with Old Man Clayton at the drug store. From what Buttercup said was true or not, she still does not wanted to end up like some of the victims he killed and placed them in salts. Nor would she wanted to be transformed into a mummy. Mummies are ugly-looking, and she hates that.

But she needed to think of something else other than her encounter with him. She needed to plan what to do next to defend herself until Professor Utonium and her sisters return. That is.. if they ever return from their disappeance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo and Fuzzy had just finished ransacking the house and stole some of the precious items. Fuzzy stayed behind and began filling the holes in the kitchen sinks and turned the water on, leaving them running. He left the house with the last bags of stolen items and threw them in the van.

Mojo was annoyed by how he was acting during the robbery. Everytime they steal what they wanted from the houses, Fuzzy always leave the water running just for fun.

"You know, Fuzzy," the evil monkey said, "You are beginning to irritate me with leaving the water running nonsense. I do not even understand why you're doing it. I told you who knows how many times you should've listen to me and yet, you're still doing it."

"Mojo, it's our calling card," Fuzzy said, "I got us a name since we're doing it together. We're the Wet Robbers."

Mojo grunted in disgust and started the van.

"You're sick, you know that?" he said.

As the van was driven, the villains began to argue.

What they didn't know was that Bubbles was heading toward their path.

Even Bubbles doesn't notice a van driving down the driveway in her path. She was looking down at the ground as she floated above the sidewalk.

When the van was about to hit Bubbles, Fuzzy quickly turned and replied, "HEY, WATCH OUT!"

Mojo noticed Bubbles on the road and hit the brakes.

The blonde girl turned and saw the van coming toward her. She screamed out loud when it stopped a few itches in front of her.

After all of that comotion, she moved away from the van. Mojo rolled the window down and called out to her. "Hey! Watch where you're going, brat!"

Bubbles knows that voice and two figures in the van before. She knows it was Fuzzy and Mojo.

Mojo even recognized her. He gasped, "Bubbles?"

The blonde Powerpuff flew off in fear from them. It's bad enough she had to encounter with Old Man Clayton, but Mojo and Fuzzy? Boy, she's having a tough day.

Mojo snarled to himself.

"What's wrong?" Fuzzy asked.

"I don't like how Bubbles flew off from me," Mojo answered, "She is usually with her sisters most of the time. I had thought she was in London with them."

"What makes her stay in Townsville?" Fuzzy asked.

"I do not know," Mojo said, "Let's find her and find out."

He drove down the neighborhood as he and Fuzzy looks for Bubbles. The blonde Powerpuff flew off so fast, they don't have any idea where she had headed off to. Perhaps she had headed back to her house.

Then, they drove by the church. Fuzzy rolled down his window and stared at the set of the Birth of Jesus.

"Maybe she went in the church," the pink creature said.

"Well, I am not going in there," Mojo said, "Oh, forget it. Let's just go."

They gave up on finding Bubbles and drove away.

In the Birth of Jesus set, Bubbles was actually hiding in there, disguising herself as one of the shepards in a brown cloak. When she knows that the villains were gone, she removed her cloak and flew up in the sky.

"I have to be ready," she said to herself, "They will be back to get me."

* * *

Later that night, Mojo and Fuzzy drove by the Powerpuff House, hoping to break in. But somehow, they noticed that there was some kind of a Christmas party in there. There was loud music and on the windows were silhouettes of house guests who they don't know. They all seemed to be having fun with dancing, walking and sitting by the table.

"Did they come back?" Fuzzy wondered.

"No, fool," Mojo said, "They're still in London. Perhaps, Bubbles had invited a few house guests over for a little party. Gah, I do not have time for this. We'll come back tomorrow and see if they're all gone. Let's get out of here before someone sees us."

And with that, Mojo and Fuzzy drove away.

What they didn't know was that the house guests turned out to be puppets on 'invisable' strings, performed by Bubbles. She seemed to control about four or five puppets which were sitting by the table, playing cards and drinking. There were even some puppets which were controlled automanicly like the one cardboard one on the train, making it look like it was walking around the room. And the other was on the record player on the floor. The record player plays Christmas jazz and rock and roll.

It had been a long time since Bubbles had been doing this. When she sees Mojo and Fuzzy comes by, she continues doing it. And as soon as they leave, she looked out the window and smiled in success. Hopefully, they should not come back anytime. But somehow, she had a feeling they might. Who knows.

* * *

At night in London, the Utonium family settled in Tara's brother's apartment. The kids were sitting by the couches, watching Christmas movies while Tara's brother and his wife were decorating a Christmas tree.

Tara came in with bowls of shrimp and popcorn for the kids. She headed them two bowls each.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Utonium was making a couple of phone calls, hoping to hear from Bubbles. After the last call, he sighed sadly, knowing that he had failed to locate her. Eugene came in with a glass of wine and wondered, "Any luck?"

The Professor sighed in defeat, "No.. I did not.."

Back in the living room, Buttercup brutally chomped on one shrimp, chewing away.

Blossom sat on the couch next to her and muttered, "This is so pointless..."

"What?" Buttercup wondered.

Blossom explained, "We're here sitting ducks in this apartment. Bubbles' at home, and the Professor is getting restless. This is going to be a worse Christmas year since Princess tried to ruin one year."

"So?" Buttercup scoffed.

Blossom stared at her. "You're not at all worried about Bubbles?"

"Why should I be?" Buttercup snapped, "She gets herself in trouble all of the time, and this time, she messed up. This is something she has to do on her own."

"But.." Blossom said, "She's all alone and helpless without us."

"Hello!" Buttercup replied, "Is somebody in there? She's a Powerpuff Girl! She has superpowers! She can take care of herself! She could use a couple of days on her own."

Blossom couldn't believe her own ears of what her sister had told her.

"So, you're not really worried about Bubbles?"

Buttercup turned to her leader sister.

"No," she answered, "Because I got three reasons. One, she's lucky, and I'm not. I could've thrown a party if I was left alone. Two, we have security systems that the Professor invented to protect our house. And three, we may live in a most defenseless city in United States of America, but she has superpowers, and she can easily defeat the monsters and robbers in five minutes. Nothing will happen to her. I can promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Back at the Powerpuff Home, Bubbles had just ordered her own plain pizza and waited for a pizza boy to arrive. She knew that he was the same pizza boy who she complained to for not bringing her more plain pizza, so she had something in mind for him.

As soon as the pizza boy arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" A familar voice replied.

"It's Giovanni's, sir," the pizza boy said, "I have your pizza."

"Leave it by my door and scoot your butt outta here," the voice snapped.

The pizza boy became puzzled and placed a box of pizza on the mat. "Ok?"

What he didn't know was that a voice came from a gangster character from the movie 'Angel's Dirty Souls.' Bubbles was pausing and fast-forwarding on parts where the character Paulie speaks out.

"But what about the money" the pizza boy asked.

Bubbles pressed play.

"What do you mean 'money?'" Paulie wondered.

The boy scoffed, "Well, you have to pay for your pizza, sir."

"Oh, really now? How much are we talking about?"

"Um... 11.35, sir."

Bubbles paused the video and slipped one ten dollar bill, a five and two sevens underneath the door.

The pizza boy noticed them and takes them.

Bubbles unpaused the video and Paulie said, "You can keep the change, you dirty little rat."

The boy scoffed at his comment, "Cheapskate..."

Before he walked off, Paulie's voice replied, "Say... I'm going to give you a count of five to get your fat, ugly behind out of my office before I blow you away like a twister."

Then, the shooting noises occurred. The boy became shocked of it and ran off, screaming like a little girl, "MOMMY!"

After hearing of the car driving away, Bubbles opened the front door and picked up a box of pizza. She sniffed it in delight and said, "A lovely plain pizza all for me."

She turned back in the house and closed the door.

Later on, after she had done eating her supper, the blonde Powerpuff took a shower and decided to sleep in the Professor's room (since she had ransacked her own room to look for money). She turned on the T.V. and watched it for a bit. When she started to get a little tired and decided to turn herself in for a night, she slipped a picture frame from under the pillow. It was a picture of her, Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor when they were at the national fair. Though she had a little fun alone, she had been lonely without her family. She regrets of fighting with Buttercup the other night. Not because she was a child, though she did not know what she was thinking since then. She stared at the picture with loneliness and guilt.

"I didn't mean it.." she told the picture sadly, "When you guys come back, I'll never be a child again.. I promise.. Good night."

She kissed the picture and placed it under the pillow. She turned a nightlight on since she was still terrified of the dark. She turned off the lamp and went fast asleep.

The next morning, it was the day of Christmas Eve. Bubbles woke up and cleaned herself up. She listened to a couple of Christmas songs while in the shower. She got out and dried herself up. She brushed her hair and tied it into two ponytails. She had looked at the food in the house and noticed that there were't any left, so she decided to go shopping.

She arrived at the grocery store and gets herself a basket. So far, she had collected milk, juice, eggs, fabric softener, a microwavable dinners, ice cream, more candy, and so on.

When she was finished shopping, she went up to the cashier who had just finished serving a customer.

"Thank you," the cashier said, "Merry Christmas."

A cashier is a young dark-skinned woman and she wears glasses. She turned to see Bubbles with a handful basket of items she wanted to purchased. She had wondered why a minor is shopping without a superviser. Especially when she's gifted with superpowers.

Bubbles placed the items on the counter, and the cashier started to scan them.

"Are those microwavable dinners any good?" she wondered.

"I don't know," the cashier answered.

"I'll give them a try," Bubbles said.

Then, the cashier noticed a couple of _My Little Pony _stickers and showed them to the blonde Powerpuff. She made a look of 'what are these for?'

Bubbles noticed that look and answered with a smile, "For the kids."

The cashier continued scanning the items and when she was about to scan the juice, Bubbles ceased her. "Wait, I got a coupon for that."

She took out a coupon and handed it to her. "It was in the papers this morning."

The cashier took the coupon and typed it on the computer. Then, she turned to Bubbles. "18.72, please."

"Ok," Bubbles said, handing her a twenty dollar bill.

The cashier took the bill and asked her, "Are you here all by yourself?"

Bubbles answered, "Ma'am, I'm five years old. You think I would be here _all _by myself? I don't think so."

The cashier wasn't sure what to believe her or not. So she asked her, "Where's your mom?"

Bubbles answered, "I don't have a mother."

"Where's your father?"

"He's out in the car."

"What about your brothers or your sisters?"

"I have two sisters, and they're at home."

"Where do you live?"

Bubbles started to get a little nervous and quickly answered, "Uh, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a stranger, and I'm not allowed to give out personal information."

"Fair enough."

Bubbles received her change and takes her groceries home. She quickly flew back to her house and puts the groceries away.

Later on, since she was a little bored, she decided to help around the house. She went down to the basement and placed the laundry in the washer. Then, she takes out the dry clothes from the dryer. When she was about to head upstairs to fold them, she heard some strange loud groans again. She turned and sees that furnace had glowed in orange once more.

She became a little frightened of its noises and appearance.

The furnace lifted its gate, replying, "HELLOOO, BUBBLES!" It laughed wickedly at her as it showed her its fiery insides. Suddenly..

"Oh, shut up, already!" Bubbles replied. She was getting annoyed and tired of the same routine over and over, so she decided to stand up and put an end to it once and for all.

The furnace gave up and ceased itself.

Bubbles smiled and flew up the stairs with her laundry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo and Fuzzy returned to the Powerpuff house in the van, discovering that the household was already quiet.

"I do not understand," the evil monkey said, "There was a party last night and already no one is home. Something is wrong here... Fuzzy, go and check it out."

Fuzzy nodded with agreement, but he didn't quite understand the last part. For a moment, there was a silence scene. Mojo turned impatiently to him.

The pink creature noticed his stare and asked, "Now?"

Mojo replied, "No, tomorrow. Yes, now! Go already!"

Fuzzy groaned and got out of the van, approaching the other side of the house.

"'Now?'..." Mojo moaned with a facepalm.

* * *

In the kitchen, Bubbles was in the kitchen washing and drying dishes while listening to some soft music. Suddenly, she heard a thump by the back door. She sees a rounded silhouette on the window. She could easily recognize him as Fuzzy.

Fuzzy tried opening the door, but it was locked. Bubbles was shaking a bit, but she knows that he wasn't too bright. Then, she sees that the pink creature slipped his foot through the doggie door, but he accidently slipped his shoe off, and he quickly retrieved it.

Bubbles couldn't take it anymore. She turned off the sink and turned on a gangster movie.

Outside, Fuzzy suddenly began to hear voices.

"Scoot your butt outta here," a voice replied.

"All right, Paulie," the other voice replied, "But what about my money?"

Fuzzy didn't understand why they were here, but he needs to keep himself quiet in order to eavesdrop.

"What do you mean 'money?'" Paulie asked.

"Frankie told me you got some booty for me for my efforts," Billy answered.

Bubbles quietly flew over to the bottom cabinit to get out a pot.

"Oh, really now? How much are we talking about?" Paulie asked.

Bubbles quietly and carefully placed a pot by the door and took out a firecracker that she took from Buttercup's chest. She began to wait for an opportunity to hopefully scare Fuzzy away once and for all.

"Frankie said around 20 percent," Billy answered.

Fuzzy continued to eavesdrop on the conversion between those two voices. To him, they seemed to be arguing about making money for the crimes they committed.

"Too bad Frankie ain't in charge anymore," Paulie said.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs, taking a nap," Paulie answered, "He'll let you know when he wakes up... Say... I'll tell you what I can give you, Billy."

Fuzzy's face became puzzled when Paulie mentioned his name.

"Billy?" he asked himself.

"I'm going to give you a count of five," Paulie threatened, "to get your fat, ugly behind out of my office before I blow you away like a twister."

The pink creature gasped quietly, beginning to slowly take a couple of steps away from the door.

"All right, Paulie. I'm sorry.. I'm leaving."

As the time was right, Bubbles used her eye laser to lighten the firecracker. She quickly dropped it in the pot and flew a couple of feet away from it. Knowing that it's going to be lots of noises, she covered her ears.

"One... two... FIVE!" Paulie replied.

And as soon as the gunshot noises were occurred, so did the exploding sounds of the firecrackers.

Fuzzy became startled by those noises and was about to run, but he tripped over the trash cans. It took him a while, but he managed to get up and ran off, fearing that Paulie would come out and shoot him, too. Not only the shooting scares him, but his evil laugh frightened him the most.

As soon as the firecrackers and the shooting noises wear off, Bubbles lip-synced Paulie's quote. "You can keep the change, you dirty little rat." She giggled in a cute tone. She had really hoped Fuzzy and Mojo would never bother to come to her house again.

* * *

Fuzzy ran back to the van and quickly got inside. He was huffing and puffing, exhausted from evading the sitution from what he heard from. His panic left Mojo confused.

"What's going on?" the evil monkey asked, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, Mojo," Fuzzy said, panting, "But someone just got blown away!"

"What?" Mojo asked.

"Somehow, I think there be robbers or murderers in there," Fuzzy explained, "Two of them. They was arguing about money and stuff. One of them blew the other one away."

"Do you know who?" Mojo asked.

"Not really," Fuzzy said, "But I thought I recognize one of them's names was Billy before."

"Billy?" Mojo asked, "Hmmmm... I do not know who this Billy is. But the Billy we know is not that smart..."

"Come on, Mojo," Fuzzy said, "I don't know what kind of security thingies them Powerpuffs put in there, but we should just go.."

Mojo nodded with argeement and was about to start the van. But then, he turned to the pink creature.

"Hold on, Fuzzy," the evil monkey said, "Let's just wait and see who it is. We work in this neighborhood, too."

"What's yer point?" Fuzzy asked.

"The point is," Mojo said, "we can't risk ourselves of the cops asking us the questions about the recent murder in the area. And as soon as they showed themselves, we'll be ready for them."

Fuzzy looked at Mojo for a quiet moment, and then he said, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Of course it's not a bad idea," Mojo said, "Like I said before, the Billy we know is not that smart."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Later on, Mojo and Fuzzy were sleeping in the van while waiting for certain murderers that the pink creature mentioned to come out. Then, the evil monkey woke up by a faint sound of the back door closed. He sees that Bubbles had just came out of the house and began use her eye laser to cut a tree down.

Mojo shook Fuzzy to wake him up, telling him, "Hey. Fuzzy, wake up."

"Huh?" Fuzzy said sleepily.

"Take a look at this," Mojo said, pointing at Bubbles. Fuzzy sees her finishing up cutting the tree down.

Mojo grinned evilly. "I think we've been tricked by little Bubbles." He chuckled evilly along with Fuzzy.

Bubbles carried the tree in the house and placed it in the living room. She stand it up perfectly on the tree-bottom holder. And for a long while now, she had been decorating it with ornaments.

As soon as she was placing a blue ornament up, she silently gasped. She had noticed in her reflection that Mojo was stalking her through the window. She trembled a bit. She had thought that her gangster movie had scared them off for good, but it didn't work. She did not want the villains to know that she's all alone while her family's away, so she tried something else.

"Blossom! Could you come here and help me please?" she called out.

Mojo smirked at her wickedly. He knows that she is alone. He turned to Fuzzy and gave him a pat on the arm to get his attention.

"You seeing this, Fuzzy?" the evil monkey asked, "That explains why that Bubbles is not in London after all."

"But aren't her sisters with her as well?" the pink creature asked.

"No, my pink friend," Mojo answered, "She's home alone."

Fuzzy smirked with him as well. Mojo led him away from the window.

Bubbles noticed that they walked away and decided to take a better view of them by her bedroom window.

* * *

Mojo and Fuzzy walked around the front of the house.

"So, you saying yer wanted to come back here tonight? Even with Bubbles here?" the pink creature asked.

"Yes," Mojo said.

"I don't know, Mojo," Fuzzy said, "Sounds like a bad idea."

The evil monkey turned to him and explained, "Listen. That house with the Utonium family gone is the only reason why I seek revenge. For all of the humiliation they have caused us for years. Ever since then, I wanted it. So, let's make a plan here. We'll unload the van. Then, we'll get some supper, and we'll come back here at nine o'clock. That way, it's dark enough to sneak in and capture our sweet little Bubbles and use her as bait to remind her and her sisters about meddling with our plans."

Fuzzy chuckled wickedly, "Oh, yeah... Bubbles is afraid of the dark."

"Exactly," Mojo said, "Now, come. Let us not waste time. Our moment of revenge and destruction shall soon arrive."

They both laughed evilly as they walked toward the van.

Bubbles, who had been eavesdropping on them all this time from the bedroom window, had feared the worse.

"Nine o'clock..." she whimpered. She knows that she is really in trouble now. She closed the window and wrapped herself with her arms in terror.

"Professor... where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, it was night time. Everyone had gone straight to bed, though most of them were still restless ever since they came there. Except for Buttercup and Grandpa Richard who were snoring away.

In the living room, Utonium was restlessly writing letters away. He hadn't gotten much sleep ever since he had realized that Bubbles wasn't with them. He had no idea how much longer he couldn't tolerate her being at home all by herself.

Then, Blossom quietly flew in and watched him writing away with concern.

"Professor?" she asked.

Utonium heard her and noticed her.

"Blossom, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Blossom said, "Have you heard from Bubbles?"

"No," Utonium said in disappointment, "Come and sit with me."

Blossom obeyed and sat with the Professor.

"Professor.." Blossom said sadly, "I'm really sorry for not telling you that Bubbles was missing. I could've known that she wasn't with us."

"Well..." Utonium said, "It's just a misunderstanding. Don't blame yourself, Blossom. I'm the one who should be responsiable."

"Professor, I don't want celebrate Christmas without Bubbles," Blossom said.

"Then, we may have to postpone Christmas for another day," Utonium said.

"No, Professor," Blossom said, "That wouldn't be fair. Because families shouldn't be apart on Christmas. Because Christmas is all about family getting together, no matter how much they fight or hate each other. I mean.. we're here and Bubbles' at home. I just feel that there is no Christmas without her. Christmas is not about London or anywhere in this world.. It's about.. love and family."

The Professor was touched by her speech. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Blossom hugged back.

"That's my girl.." he whispered.

* * *

Back in Townsville, it was also nighttime here. Bubbles had decided to take a little stroll in the neighborhood. She approached a small house that looked like Santa's little workshop. She sees a young woman who is dressed like one of his elves. She was locking the door as the blonde Powerpuff approached her.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Bubbles said.

The girl turned to her and wondered, "Yes?"

Bubbles looked at her beautiful red gown and commented, "Um, I like your dress. You look pretty in it."

The girl chuckled at her comment, "Thanks." She was about to walk away, but Bubbles asked her, "Is he still here? I need to talk to him. It's really important."

The girl pointed her finger in a distance.

"He's just getting in his car," she told her, "If you hurry, you can catch up to him."

Bubbles nodded at her as thanks and flew off.

Across the street, a Santa actor angrily ripped a parking ticket off of the window.

"Darn!" he complained, "How stupid can you be? Giving Saint Nick a parking ticket on Christmas Eve? What's next? Rabies shots for the Easter Bunny?"

When he was about to get in the car, Bubbles flew behind him and replied, "Santa, wait!"

The Santa actor noticed her approaching him and quickly put out his cigarette.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, but make it quick," the actor said, "Santa's got a little get-together thing he's late for."

"Ok," Bubbles said, "I do know that you're not the real Santa Claus."

"What makes you say that?" the actor asked, noticing that he forgot to put his beard on. He quickly put it on, saying nervously, "Just curious."

"I may be young, but I know how it works," Bubbles said.

"Ok," the actor said.

"And I also know that you're one of the elves who worked for him."

"Well... yeah.." the actor said.

"I would love for you to give him a message," Bubbles said.

"Go ahead," the actor said.

"This is Bubbles Utonium speaking," the blonde Powerpuff said, "He knows where I live, but do you need the phone number?"

"No, it's ok," the actor answered.

Bubbles began to explain, "Ok. It's extremely important. Would you please tell him that in addition to my Christmas list, I want my family back? I don't care about the toys and all, but what I really wanted were Profressor Utonium, Blossom and Buttercup. And my uncle, my aunt, my cousins and their friends. And if he has time, Grandpa Richard. Got all that?"

The actor nodded and answered, "Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Bubbles bowed her head and said, "Thank you."

When she was about to leave, the actor stopped her. "Wait. Hold on a second." He began ruffling his hand in his pocket. "My elf took the last of the candy canes home to her boyfriend."

"It's ok," Bubbles said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," the actor said, "Don't be silly. Everyone who sees Santa has got to get.. something." He took out one peppermint candy out of his pocket.

"Here, hold out your little hand there."

Bubbles took her hand out and the actor placed a peppermint on it.

"There you go," he said, "Don't spoil your dinner now."

"I won't," Bubbles said, smiling, "Thank you."

And with that, she flew off.

The actor got in the car and started the engine. When he was about to drive, the engine suddenly stalls.

"Oh, come on!" he replied, pounding on the wheel.

* * *

Bubbles flew around the neighborhood slowly with Octi whom she had taken with her for company. It cheered her up a bit when she talked with Santa Clause, but she suddenly felt a little worse when she noticed something exciting in one house.

A whole family was having a Christmas party. And they all seemed to be having fun and are enjoying themselves. Some were playing games. Some of them eat food and watches Christmas specials. She could hear them laughing and chattering out loud. It made her feel envious and left out. She embraced Octi in her arms for comfort. He was the only friend she ever had left since her family disappeared. She had really wish she hadn't made a stupid wish of them go away. She felt tears pouring from her eyes and wiped them. As she shed tears, she began to fly off to someplace else.

* * *

Bubbles flew by the church sometime later. She suddenly hear heavenly voices coming from there. She knew that it was a choir singing during Christmas Eve. She looked up and thought for a moment she could go in there and listen to the music to calm her down. And so, she floated toward in the church and landed on the ground. Since this church was supposed to be well respected, she stopped flying and walked down the aisle, watching the choir singing 'O Holy Night.' Most of the choir were children between seven and eighteen, and they were led by an elderly lone composer.

There were hardly audience in the church since there were about five or six people present, so Bubbles had plenty of seats to take. She took one seat in one row and began to unwrap her scarf and took her hat off.

She began looking her head around to see more audience members, but then, she suddenly came across with Old Man Clayton who was actually seated in a distance away from her. She gasped when he sees her.

He looked at her blankly and sat up. He walked toward her as she stared at him in terror. Since she's in a respected church, she couldn't allow herself to scream. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to. She just sat in her spot, helplessly frozen, holding Octi to her.

Clayton stopped and stared at her blankly. He suddenly smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

"What?" Bubbles wondered with confusion. To her, he doesn't appeared to be threatened or act like one.

"May I sit down?" Clayton asked.

Bubbles answered yes with a nod. Clayton sat next to her and said to her, "That's my granddaughter up there. That little brown hair girl with black glasses on."

He pointed at one choir member in a red cloak. She wore two long brown braids and black glasses.

"She's a few years older than you," Clayton told Bubbles, "You know her?"

"No, sir," Bubbles answered.

"You live near me, don't you?" Clayton asked.

"Yes," Bubbles answered.

"You can say hello when you see me," he told her, "You don't have to be afraid."

Perhaps Buttercup was wrong about Clayton being a murderer. He really sounded like a nice guy.

"There's a lot of rumors going around about me, but none of it is true. I just wanted to let you know that. Don't believe anything about what anyone said about me. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," Bubbles said. She began to conquer her fear with him since she had been listening to his side of the story. Maybe Buttercup and Mitch were making fun of him the other night just because of his appearance and how he worked at night shoveling snow off of the sidewalk. How could they be so cruel to him? That was just wrong. So, Bubbles decided to believe him.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Clayton asked.

"I think so," Bubbles uneasily answered.

"You sure?" Clayton wondered.

Bubbles sighed with guilt, "Actually, no... I've been kind of bad lately.. I had fight with my sister and said some things I shouldn't have said to her. And also.. I've said something awful about wanting my family disappear because none of them listened to me... I have been upset about it, because I really love my family. Even sometimes I say I don't. I just.. felt so bad for myself.."

"Well.." Clayton said, "This church is the place to go to when you feel bad about yourself. How you feel about your family is very complicated. But no matter how much you could forget to love them, deep down you always love them."

Bubbles nodded with an agreement.

"You want to know the real reason why I'm here tonight?" Clayton asked.

"Why?" Bubbles wondered.

"I'm here to hear my granddaughter sing," Clayton answered, "But.. I can't come near her though."

"Do you have plans?" Bubbles asked.

"No... I'm not welcome.." Clayton answered.

"At church?" Bubbles wondered with concern.

"Well... you're always welcome at church," Clayton said, "I'm just not welcome with my daughter. Years back, before your father moved on the block, I had a fight with my daughter."

"How old is she?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, she's a mother now to my granddaughter," Clayton answered.

"Oh.. so what happened?" Bubbles wondered.

"Well... we lost our tempers," Clayton explained, "And we said some things that we didn't mean to say.. I told her that I didn't care to see her anymore. And she said the same. We haven't spoken to each other since... I regret of ever getting into a fight with her. I really love my daughter.."

Bubbles stared at him with sympathy. She could tell why he was lonely all these years.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," she said, "But if you miss her, then why don't you call her?"

"I wanted to," Clayton sighed, "but I'm afraid that if I call her, then.. she either won't talk to me, or she might yell at me."

"How would you know?" Bubbles wondered.

"I don't know," Clayton answered, "I just had this feeling."

"I mean no offense, Mr. Clayton," Bubbles said, "But aren't you a bit too old to be afraid?"

Clayton chuckled at her question and answered, "You can still be a little old for a lot of things. You'll understand that when you're grown up, you're never too old to be afraid."

Bubbles sighed admittedly, "Well, that is true. I've always been afraid of our basement. I never like the furnace down there. I've always though there was a ghost in there. It bothered me for years. But then, I made myself go down there to do some laundry. I just realized that it was just my imagination. And it's not too bad down there once you turn on the lights. I still have a long way to go before I conquer my fears of the dark, though."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Clayton asked.

"I'm trying to say is you should call your daughter," Bubbles answered.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Clayton asked worriedly.

"At least you'll know. Then, you can stop worrying about it," Bubbles said, "And you don't have to be afraid anymore. After all, family fights won't last long, especially around the holidays."

Clayton lowered his head down a bit and muttered, "I don't know..."

"Just give it a try," Bubbles said, "For your granddaughter anyways. I'm sure she misses you. And the presents you always gave her."

Clayton chuckled, "I send her a check every year."

"Lucky that she gets a check every year," Bubbles said, "I always get toys and clothes every year. But if a check sounds good, then I might want that too, but I don't want to get too greedy."

"It's understandable," Clayton said.

Bubbles looked at her watch and said, "Well, I better be going now. It's getting late."

"All right then," Clayton said, "Now, you think about what I said, ok?"

"Ok," Bubbles said.

The old man smiled at her. "It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too," Bubbles said.

They exchange hands and shook.

The blonde Powerpuff flew out of her seat and puts her hat on.

"What about you?" she asked, "And your daughter?"

Clayton stared at her and answered, "We'll see what happens. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Bubbles said with a smile, wrapping a scarf around her neck. She walked away from him as Clayton turned back to see his granddaughter sing. He thought about what Bubbles had told him and trembled a little bit at first, but he thought to himself why not?

Bubbles was about to walk out of the church, but then, she looked at Octi and thought of an advice of what Clayton had told her. She also thought about Mojo and Fuzzy coming back to her house to capture her and use her as bait to lure her sisters to them. It made her shaking up a bit, but then, she had realized what she has to do. She made a determined look at Octi and then looked up to the exit. She flew out of church and raced back to her home. As she flies in the sky, she looked at her watch and it was almost seven-thirty. She doesn't have much time left if she was going to be a sitting duck.

She arrived at her home and locked the door behind her. She turned to Octi with a continiuous determined look on her face.

"Octi, this is our home," she told him boldly, "I must defend it for the Professor and the Girls."

* * *

Sometime later, Bubbles shoved some of the toys off of the desk and unrolled a map-like paper that entitled 'Battle Plan.' She had drawn booby traps within each rooms she was planning in the house.

She had found her old marbles that she once used during her girl scout days and placed one at a time by the staircase. She used a hose to spray water on the little sidewalk to the front door, so later on the water could freeze and become very icy. She did the same thing to the basement stairs in the backyard. She used her eye laser to heaten the doorknob on the front door. She painted the basement stairs with tar and added a nail that was taped to the black paper in the middle step.

Bubbles talked with a couple of squirrels (in squirrel language), asking them to assist her. She pulled out a bucket of acorns and showed them to the squirrels.

The squirrels nodded with agreement and gave her a couple of thumbs up.

She instructed them to line a long rope from the attic to the treehouse and tells them she'll give a signal when the time is right. They added with agreement and hid in the treehouse.

In the kitchen, she placed glue on the plastic and placed it by the door in the dining room. She position a cart that held a fan and a bunch of feathers by it in front of the door.

In the living room by the Christmas tree, she placed the sharpest and breakable ornaments in case one of the villains come in through the window.

Upstairs in the hall, she assembled two painting cans and tied the rope to the handles. Then, she tied them to the stair rail and placed them on the floor.

Mitch's snake who had been slithering randomly lately was watching her. But then, he slithered away when he wasn't interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was five minutes before nine. Mojo and Fuzzy arrived by the house, and the pink creature had his crowbar ready.

"All right, Fuzzy," Mojo said, "We'll investigate first. We can always come back for the van."

They both got out and stretched their arms and legs after a few hours of driving and resting.

"How do you wanna to go in?" Fuzzy asked.

"We'll go to the back door," Mojo answered, "Knowing Bubbles, she's so gullible, she'll let us in. You'll never know."

Fuzzy chuckled, "Yeah. She's a little girl. Little girls are stupid."

* * *

Bubbles had heaten up her dinner while waiting for Mojo and Fuzzy to arrive. She made a cross sign and said as she prayed, "Bless this highly nutritious microwavable macaroni and cheese dinner and the people who sold it on seventy-five percent sale. Amen."

As soon as she was about to eat her dinner, the clock chimed and she sees that it was now nine o' clock. She departed from the table and headed in the kitchen.

She arrived there and locked on a B.B Gun that she found in Buttercup's chest.

"This is it, kids," she said to the reader, "Don't get scared now."

She hid herself away from the window, waiting for the villains to come by.

Mojo and Fuzzy walked around the back and approached the back door. Mojo knocked on the window door which was leaving Bubbles a little scared.

"Merry Christmas, little Bubbles," Mojo said innocently, "We know that you're in there all alone by yourself."

Bubbles kneeled down and slowly slipped a B.B. Gun through the doggie door.

"Yeah, come on, girlie," Fuzzy said, "Open up. It's Santa Claus and his elf."

"Good one, Fuzzy," Mojo whispered with a chuckle. Then, he said to Bubbles, "We're not going to harm you."

"Oh, no, no," Fuzzy said innocently also, "We got some nice, big, large presents for ya."

"Bubbles sweetheart," Mojo said, "Just be a good girl and open the door."

But Bubbles wouldn't take any chances.

Suddenly, a B.B Gun shot was heard and Mojo felt a sharp pain in a certain area.

"Yeooooooooooooow!" the evil monkey screamed, holding it painfully. He grunted in gibberish as he hopped away from the door.

"What? Mojo, what's wrong?" Fuzzy asked in confusion. He walked to him, repeating the question.

"Just get that little... brat!" Mojo replied, groaning in pain. Fuzzy went over to the house door and slipped his head through the doggie door.

Suddenly, he sees Bubbles in his point of view and nervously smiled.

"Hiya, Fuzzy," the blonde Powerpuff said, smiling. Then, he blindly did not notice that she had a B.B Gun pointing at him. She fired at him on the forehead.

"OW!" Fuzzy replied, retreating back outside. He held his forehead in pain, groaning.

Bubbles flew off with a victorious giggle.

"That little brat's armed!" Fuzzy complained.

"That does it!" Mojo replied, "I'm going around the front door! You go down in the basement!"

He got his act together and raced off.

Fuzzy no longer felt the pain and got up.

* * *

Mojo walked around the front, continuing to mutter to himself.

"I will not be humilated which means I will not be defeated again. I will not be outsmarted by that little brat Bubbles. She is alone which makes her vulnerable and helpless without Blossom and Buttercup who are not at this moment here to protect her. I will show her what it means to have victory!"

Suddenly, he slipped on the icy sidewalk that led to the front of the house and landed on his face in the snow.

"Curses..." he mumbled in the snow.

* * *

Fuzzy approached a staircase which would lead him down to the basement. He smiled with foolishness, thinking that it was too easy for him to enter the house now. But when he took his first step, he suddenly slipped and slided down the icy staircase.

When he landed on the bottom, he silently panted in pain and replied, "Ow... That's gonna hurt..."

He was having a hard time getting up since the floor was also icy. So, he could only use his crowbow to place on the doorknob to lift himself up. His foot was slipping at first, but then he successfully spread his legs out to press his ankles against the walls. He balanced himself and began shoving his crowbow against the door. It was hard to get it opened when it was locked. When he failed, he tried again. But suddenly, he opened the door. And it seems that the door wasn't locked after all. And he could tell that the security was down. But the pink creature could care less. He was finally in the house. He entered the basement and closed the door behind him. He walked around in the dark, hoping to find Bubbles and capture her.

Then he sees a hanging light bulb with a light switch near him, and decided to turn it on to see better.

When he pulled it, the light bulb was yanked off and it was connected to some kind of the black cord, falling from the ceiling. He looked up and sees an iron, falling from the laundry chute toward him!

"Oh, no..." he whimpered.

BANG!

The iron landed on him, hitting him on the face and caused him to fall on his back.

Fuzzy lifted his head up, and the bottom iron part mark was left on his face. He was groaned in dizziness as birds and stars were flying around his head.

* * *

Mojo lifted his head off of the snow and snarled to himself. He began getting up and grumbled, "That does it... She will pay..." He carefully walked along the path and jumped on the welcome mat by the front door.

"Yes!" He replied, "In your face! Now.. to finally enter your domain..."

He made a wicked smile and slowly placed his hand on the doorknob. But as soon as he did, his hand suddenly began to sizzle hot for the doorknob was too hot to handle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mojo screamed, retreating his hand away from the knob. He tried to put the burn out by blowing on it, but it didn't work. He fell on the ground and quickly crawled to the nearby side toward the snow. He shoved his burning his hand in the snow as it sizzled away. He calmed himself down as the burning dies down a bit due to the cold.

He lifted his hand up and sees it smoking and a letter 'U' burned mark was all that left there.

"Curses..." he whimpered.

Bubbles sees the whole thing and made a victory giggle as she flew off.

* * *

Down in the basement, Fuzzy was going up the stairs, but the stairs were painted with sticky tar, he had lost most of his footwear. But he doesn't care. He just wanted to get to Bubbles. He continued to pull himself on the stairs until suddenly, he felt something was shoved in his foot. Like a nail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain and fell off of the stairs on his back. He held his injured foot in pain, crying out, "MOMMY! WAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Mojo angrily walked back around the house, hoping to ambush Bubbles in the back. He was still angry for what she did to him. First, he slipped on the ice and now his hand was burnt on the doorknob that she heatened up with her eye laser. He couldn't take it anymore. So, this time, he had hoped to get her.

He approached the back door and looked around. He kicked the doggie door just in case of another booby trap. He spit on his remaining unharmed hand and gave a doorknob a quick tap. He continued tapping until he sees that the coast was clear.

He chuckled wickedly, "Now, you're in for it, brat."

He opened the door and suddenly, a sound of a flamethrower was heard, and its fire torched on his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" Mojo screamed. His head was on fire as he ran around in panic. He made a first head dive in a nearest snow area, putting the fire out. For a couple of minutes he had been in there. Then, he slowly lifted his burning head up as it was sizzled a bit. He groaned in pain as it continued to sizzle away.

* * *

Fuzzy got his act together and picked his crowbar up. He walked painfully toward the door. His bottom feet was covered in tar after walking on it. He was limping a bit after a nail that was hidden among the stairs, was shoved in his foot.

As soon as he exited the basement, he slipped on the icy floor again, making a loud yelp.

* * *

Mojo gently tapped on his brain and it was still burning a bit. Every time he made a gentle touch, it was sizzling a bit. It hurt him worse than when he had his hand on the hot doorknob.

Not only that, he started to get angry. He got up and ran toward the door. With all of his might, he kicked the door opened, causing a yarn that was holding a flamethrower up aside it to snap in half. And a flamethrower fell off on the floor. He angrily slammed the door shut and replied, "Where are you, you little brat?!"

* * *

Fuzzy managed to climb on the icy stairs and made it to the top. He was slipping on the snow first without any footwear, but he got up and walked around the house. He was limping a tiny bit after a nail was shoved in his foot at first, but he managed to walk it off. Suddenly, on one side of a house, he sees an opening window by a Christmas tree. He could tell that it was in the living room. And he decided to go in.

* * *

Mojo walked toward a door that led him to the dining room. He suddenly heard Bubbles' voice from the other side, crying out, "Oh, no! I'm really scared!"

"It is too late for you, Bubbles!" the evil monkey replied, "We're already in the house! We're going to capture you and teach you a lesson!"

On the other side, Bubbles placed a pen in a fan. A pen has a yarn tied to it which was also connected to the handle on the drawer of the glass cabinit and on one leg of the table.

"Ok, catch me if you can!" she cried out. She turned on the fan and flew off, but the pen ceased the blades, blocking its path.

"That does it!" Mojo replied, pulling the door wide opened. When he entered, he had his face slammed onto a hanging glued plastic that was taped behind the door. He grabbed it and slowly and angrily pulled it off, tossing it aside.

"No more games!" Mojo replied, "Now, you're dead!" When he walked, he didn't noticed that he had his legs pushed through the yarn, causing the pen to pull out of the fan. Suddenly, the fan blades began to turn fast, and the feathers, that were sitting in front of it, were pushed by the wind and scattered all over him.

The evil monkey stood in a deep glare, all covered in feathers. They made him look like a giant bird.

* * *

Fuzzy approached an opened window and pushed the curtains aside. He peeked his head in and looked around for a moment. He chuckled with a smile and climbed in. But as soon as he landed both of his feet on the floor, he did not notice that he had stepped on the Christmas ornaments that were laying by the window.

"OW!" he screamed in pain, falling on his behind. Some of the broken pieces sticked to his footskin. It hurt much worse than a nail.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL!" Fuzzy screamed in pain and anger. He slowly got up and carefully walked on the sides of his feet. He whimpered painfully as he walked out.

Mojo shoved some of the feathers off of him as he spitted them out. Suddenly, he sees Fuzzy who had just came out of the living room.

"Fuzzy?" the evil monkey said.

"Mojo?" Fuzzy said.

"Why did you take your shoes off?" Mojo asked.

"Why are you dressing up as a chicken?" Fuzzy wondered.

The evil monkey glared at him, finding his question as an insult.

When he was about to explain, they suddenly heard Bubbles' voice, coming from the hall. "Oh, boys! I'm on the stairs! Come and get me!"

Mojo and Fuzzy heard her voice and angrily marched down the hall. Suddenly, they unexpectedly slipped on a bunch of marbles that were laying by the staircase. They landed on their backs, groaning in pain.

Bubbles, who had been sitting on top, giggled at them. "You two give up yet? Or would you like some more?" She got up and flew upstairs.

Mojo pulled himself up and got on his feet. He was a little dizzy at first, but he got his act together as he began to run up the stairs.

Up on top, Bubbles took one can of paint that was tied to a rail with a yarn and threw it down.

Mojo looked up and quickly noticed something was swinging above. "Heads up!" he replied, ducking down.

Fuzzy, who had been following him, asked, "Huh?" Then, he got knocked in the face by a swinging can of paint, causing him to fall off of the stairs and landed on his back.

"Don't worry, Fuzzy," Mojo said, turning to him, "I'll get her for you."

Then, the pink creature replied, pointing his finger, "Mojo, look out!"

The evil monkey looked and sees a second can of paint swinging from above and hit him in a face. Mojo fell off and landed on Fuzzy.

"Ow..." he groaned.

"All right!" Bubbles replied with a whisper. Then, she flew in the Professor's room.

"She's just one little girl, Mojo," Fuzzy said, "We can take her on."

"Will you be quiet already?!" Mojo replied angrily. He was about to get up, but Fuzzy said, "Oh, Mojo."

"What is it?"

"You're missing some teeth."

Mojo placed his finger in his mouth, rubbing some of the teeth. Then, he felt a gap and said, "Oh.. it's my silver tooth... my silver tooth... That's it! I'll kill her!" He got up and began running up the stairs. Fuzzy got up and followed him up.

"Bubbles, if you're up there!" Mojo replied, "We will not only to defeat you, but we'll also torment you, hurting you, breaking your spirit so much, you're going to wish you never mess with us!"

* * *

Bubbles picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. She then waited for someone to answer after one ring.

"9-1-1," a female operator's voice answered, "What's your emergency?"

"Help," Bubbles said in an attempted deep male tone, "My house is robbed. I lived at 222 Townsville Street. My name is Lewis." She hung up and flew out of the room. She headed toward the attic entrance when Mojo and Fuzzy finally came up the stairs.

"There she is!" the evil monkey replied. He went after her, but he tripped over, landing on his front. Fuzzy went after her and leaped at her, grabbing her stocking.

Bubbles placed her hands between the door to hold on to resist him. She kept on pulling herself away from him.

"I gotcha!" Fuzzy replied, "Mojo, I got her!"

Bubbles' doomed. She doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, she noticed Mitch's snake slithering on the attic stairs. She had an idea, hoping this would save her. She started to reach one of her hands for it, but it was nearly too far for her.

Fuzzy was still trying to pull her to him by her stocking. "Mojo, come on and help me!" he replied.

Bubbles tried again. Her fingers touched its back which made it turned its head a bit. And finally, for a final time, she reached for it and successfully grabbed it. She quickly flung it down on Fuzzy's face.

The pink creature noticed a snake on his face, causing himself to let Bubbles go. He stared at it in fear and screamed out loud. He grabbed it and tossed it on Mojo's back. He continued screaming, wiping the snake germs off of his face. He angrily grabbed his crowbar and got up on his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bubbles placed her B.B. Gun aside after arriving up in the attic. She turned to the window that faces the treehouse. She waved to the squirrels which had been hiding there for a long while and signaled the squirrels to get themselves ready.

The squirrels cheeped back with agreement and retreated back in the treehouse. Bubbles checked on the tied rope that led outside the window to the treehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuzzy angrily panted as he prepared himself to smash a snake that was sitting on Mojo's back.

Mojo regained his conscious and noticed that the pink creature was standing over him.

"Wha-.. what are you doing, Fuzzy?" he asked. The evil monkey did not even notice that there was a large snake on his back.

"Mojo... don't move," Fuzzy sneered.

"What?" Mojo asked with a puzzled and terrified look.

"Just...don't...move..." Fuzzy said lowly, raising his crowbar over his head.

"Wait... what are you doing?..." Mojo asked, "Fuzzy?"

And...

BAM!

Fuzzy slammed his bar onto his back, but he missed the snake.

Mojo yelped in pain and muttered angrily to himself.

"Did I get him?" Fuzzy asked, "Where did it go?"

The snake managed to escape and retreated into the Powerpuff Girls' messy room.

"Where did it go?" Fuzzy repeated.

Then, Mojo angrily got up and grabbed the bar from him. And he bashed it on top of his head harder than when the pink creature hits him in the back.

"Never mind did you get it!" Mojo replied, tossing it aside, "How do you like that, you big, fat, pink buffoon! Don't just stand there like an idiot and help me catch that little brat!"

He began running up the attic stairs. Fuzzy rubbed a large bump on his head and followed him up.

* * *

Bubbles flew out of the window and headed to the treehouse. She must've sensed that the villains are on their way up in the attic. She entered the treehouse and hid herself behind a pole that also held the other end of the tied rope.

Mojo and Fuzzy arrived and looked around the window. They noticed a rope that was tied one end to the other out the window to the treehouse.

"Where did she go?" Mojo asked.

"Maybe she left the planet," Fuzzy said stupidly.

Mojo glared at him in annoyance.

"I'm over here, you big, fat, doo-doo headed ninnies!" Bubbles' voice cried out from the treehouse, "Come and get me before I call the police!"

The villains noticed that she's at the treehouse and Fuzzy replied, "Let's get her!" He was about to go back downstairs, but Mojo grabbed his arm.

"Hold on," the evil monkey said, ceasing him, "That's just what she wants us to do. To go back downstairs to her little funhouse where we get tormented by her booby traps."

He tore off a cloth piece of his cape and tied it to his wounded burned hand.

"But, Mojo," Fuzzy replied, "She'll call the cops!"

"Are you that stupid?!" Mojo replied, "There's no telephone from the treehouse! Let's go!"

He grabbed onto the rope with both of his hands and started to climb out.

"Wait... out the window?" Fuzzy whimpered, "There ain't no way I'm climbing out the window..."

"Why? Are you afraid, Fuzzy?" Mojo teased him coldly, "Just get your behind out here and follow me!"

Mojo walked off of the roof and carefully held onto the rope. Fuzzy did the same thing, although, he was a little slow and had been whimpering like a baby since he was afraid of heights. He had been looking down to the ground since then as he continued to follow Mojo.

"Let's go back, Mojo," Fuzzy whimpered, climbing onto the rope and sliding himself across slowly.

"Shut up and keep going!" Mojo replied.

"What if the rope breaks?" Fuzzy asked.

"Woo-hoo!" Bubbles' voice replied.

The attention turned to the blonde Powerpuff who was standing on the balcany of the house. They began to panic as they notice that a few of the squirrels were holding a large pair of garden cutters.

"Check this out, boys," Bubbles giggled.

"Aaah!" Mojo replied, "Go back!"

Fuzzy screamed and whimpered as he started to climb back to the house. "Mommy! Help me!"

"Cheep, cheep," Bubbles ordered the squirrels.

The squirrels cut the rope, and it causes Mojo and Fuzzy to swing down to the house wall. They slammed onto the wall, let go out of the rope and fell down on their backs on the ground. They were dizzy from getting hit on the wall as stars and birds were flying around their heads.

Bubbles thanked the squirrels gratefully and started to fly off. The villains noticed her escaping as they began to get up.

"There she goes!" Mojo replied, "She's getting away! Get out of my way, you fool!" He pushed Fuzzy aside and started to go after her. Fuzzy recovered and followed him, although he was barefooted on the snow and was having a hard time running as he sometimes slipped.

Bubbles flew toward the Lewis' house where she had hoped the cops would be arriving any second for the villains to get caught. She turned and sees them coming toward her.

"Come and get me!" she replied, "I'm going to call the cops." She flew around the back.

Fuzzy was about to go after her, but Mojo stopped him.

"Wait, Fuzzy," he said, "She wants us to follow her. I got a better idea. Follow me." He ran toward the front door, and Fuzzy followed him.

* * *

Bubbles approached a door that would lead her to the basement. She opened it and discovered that the basement was flooded with water. She doesn't know why it happened. She could already tell that Mojo and Fuzzy could be behind to this ransacking the house and robbery. She flew up the stairs and arrived in the kitchen. She sees that the sinks were turned on and was overflowing the kitchen with water. But she didn't have time to think about it. She was about to approach the living room until a hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed her by one of her pigtails. She was pulled and turned towards Mojo and Fuzzy who had already arrived in the Lewis' house.

"Hello there, Bubbles," the evil monkey greeted with a wicked grin, "We got you this time. Tie her up, Fuzzy."

Fuzzy took her and placed her on the chair. He tied her in a rope to it. The villains stood before her wickedly.

"What are we gonna do with her, Mojo?" the pink creature asked.

"We'll do exactly what she did to us," the evil monkey said with a grin, "I'll burn her head with a blowtorch."

"Then, we can smash her face with an iron," Fuzzy angrily replied.

"I'd like to burn her hands on a burning doorknob," Mojo said.

"Or shove a bunch of Christmas ornaments through her feet," Fuzzy said.

Bubbles became frightened of what the villains are planning to do with her. Maybe a same thing of what she did to them to defend her home.

"But wait, Fuzzy," Mojo said, "Don't hurt her just yet. We will use Bubbles as bait to remind of her and her sisters about meddling with us. Once we have captured all three of them, then we will get rid of them once and for all, and then Townsville will be ours!"

They both laughed evilly as Bubbles whimpered.

"But first, let us have a little fun first while we wait for her sisters to return."

Fuzzy took out a large slug from his pocket and showed it to Bubbles.

The blonde Powerpuff yelped in fear. She hated those slimy types of things. She remembered encountering those when fighting the RowdyRuff Boys. It was horrifying.

"I think this little slug wants a friend," Fuzzy chuckled wickedly.

What they did not notice was that Old Man Clayton appeared in the house and slowly walked toward them with his snow shovel.

Bubbles looked up and sees him, gasping silently. When Fuzzy was about to place a slug onto her cheek, Clayton slammed the shovel onto the back of his head, knocking him out.

Mojo turned around to confront him, but the old man was too quick for him. He hit the evil monkey in the face with the shovel, knocking him out also.

Bubbles was amazed of what she had seen. Old Man Clayton, who she had thought was a accused murderer before, saved her life.

Clayton began to untie her, asking, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir," Bubbles answered.

"Come on," Clayton said, "Let's get you home."

Bubbles nodded with agreement and followed him out of the house.

* * *

Later on, the Townsville police finally arrived by the Lewis' house.

From the distance, Bubbles looked out the window at her house and witnessed a crime scene. The cops went inside the house to fetch the villains.

The blonde Powerpuff made a wonder and a victorious smile. "Wow... this is awesome," she whispered.

One police officer came out of the house with Mojo and Fuzzy cuffed behind their backs.

"Nice move," he told them, "Always leave the water running. Now, we all know each and every house that you've robbed."

Fuzzy smiled nervously at Mojo, but the evil monkey shooked his head in disappointment. The officer continued dragging them to the car.

"Well, you two have been misbehaving ever since you broke out of prison," the other cop said.

"Yeeeup," Fuzzy said, "Now, remember, we're the Wet Robbers! The Wet Robbers! W-E-T.."

"Shut up!" Mojo replied, kicking the pink creature in the car, "Get in the car, you idiot!"

The cop restrained him a bit and the evil monkey snapped at him, "Watch the head, pal!"

"Come on!" the cop replied, pushing him in the car. He shut the door, and the other cop got in and started to back up the car.

Mojo turned his head to the Powerpuff home and noticed Bubbles who had been watching the whole scene.

The blonde Powerpuff waved good-bye at him, smiling at him in a playful look.

Mojo glared at her angrily and turned his head away from her as the police car began to drive away.

As soon as the police scene began to fade, Bubbles had seen enough. She closed the curtains and headed to the living room. She had cleaned everything up from all of the traps she had set up in the house tonight, in case the Professor and her sisters come home.

She placed a glass of milk and a tray of carrots and cookies on a coffee table. She looked around the Christmas tree that its bottom was filled with presents for the Professor and the other Powerpuff Girls. She even turned to the stockings that were hanging up by the fireplace. She had already set them up while she was waiting for the cops to arrest Mojo and Fuzzy.

After a long night of hard work, she sat on the couch and stared at the Christmas tree with a deep desire of her family's return.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was nearly sunrise. Today was Christmas Day, and it was beginning to snow hard. The Utonium family had taken their next flight to Townsville. After they arrived, they called for a taxi.

"I can't believe we're finally home for Christmas," Blossom said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's cool," Buttercup sighed.

"I know it's exciting and all, girls," Utonium said, "But let's just worry about Bubbles first. I hope she's ok."

"Professor," Blossom said, "If anything happens to her... I won't celebrite Christmas until she's with us."

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Blossom... you're such a good sister," the Professor said, patting her head, "There, girls. The taxi's here."

* * *

At the Powerpuff Home, Bubbles was sleeping peacefully in the Professor's home. She can finally easily rest after a long night of defending her home from her enemies. She woke up and yawned, stretching her arms out. She looked out the window and sees snowflakes falling down hard. She knew that today was Christmas, and today was a day that her family had finally came home. She excitedly leaped out of the bed and grabbed her robe, putting it on.

"Professor?" she called out. She flew down the stairs and looked around for her family. "Blossom? Buttercup?" She looked around the house for them, calling out for them, but no one was there. Although, she did see more of the presents under the tree and in the stockings. A plate that was filled with cookies and carrots and a glass of milk were both empty. She noticed that Santa did came and gave her the presents that she wanted on her list, but she wasn't satisfied enough. She wanted to see her family again. Maybe one of his elves she talked to last night didn't tell him. She sighed in disappointment and looked out the door to see if they're coming. But after a moment later, she lowered her head in sadness and went back in the house.

Suddenly, a taxi cab drove by and stopped by the house.

* * *

Bubbles went up in the Professor's room, took out a picture of her and her family from under a pillow, and stared at it with guilt and sadness for a long time. She had wished she never wished her family disappeared. She wanted to take it back. But she felt she couldn't. She guessed it was too late of taking back her desire.

* * *

The Utonium family took out their belongings out of the cab as the Professor paid the driver.

"Oh, I hope that Bubbles is home," Blossom said worriedly.

"She better be," Buttercup replied, "Otherwise, I'll give her a smack in a nose. I want to get out of this weather."

She grabbed her things and went inside the house ahead of Blossom and the Professor.

"Bubbles! Where are you!" she screamed, "Bubbles!" She looked around the house, trying to find her sister. Suddenly, she started to have a breakdown. She had never done it before since she had always been such a proud Powerpuff to herself.

"Bubbles.." Buttercup sobbed tearfully, "If you're here, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. I'm sorry we accidently left you behind. And I'm sorry that you had be left all alone... Please, come out wherever you are... We can't celebrite Christmas without you... We need you... Please, Bubbles..."

"Aw, Buttercup, that's so sweet," a sweet voice said.

Buttercup recognized that voice. She turned and sees Bubbles standing on the staircase.

"BUBBLES!" she replied. She flew to her and hugged her tight. "Oh, Bubbles! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead! I thought something-" Then, she stopped herself. She let go of Bubbles and calmed herself down. She cleared her throat and said, "Um... good thing you didn't burn the house down."

Bubbles giggled at her comment.

Professor Utonium and Blossom who had been following Buttercup inside and saw the whole thing, smiled in relief that Bubbles was safe.

The blonde Powerpuff noticed them and gasped happily, "Professor... Blossom... you're here, too..."

The Professor smiled at her with a few tears in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, honey," he said to her, "I'm so sorry..."

Bubbles flew to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the side of her head.

"It's ok, Professor," she told him, "I forgive you... I'm sorry, too."

Blossom smiled at this tearful, touching reunion.

Bubbles turned to her and hugged her.

"So glad you're all right," Blossom said, hugging.

"I'm fine, Blossom," Bubbles said.

"Oh, girls," Utonium said, "I forgot. I got to find an open store. We need to get some milk."

"Oh, don't worry, Professor," Bubbles said, "I went shopping yesterday."

Utonium and the girls turned to her in disbelief and shock.

"You went shopping?" Buttercup asked her suspiciously.

"Yup," Bubbles answered, "I got some milk, eggs, and some fabric stuff."

They smiled at her as if she was either serious or joking.

"No kidding?" Blossom said, "You're so funny, Bubbles. What else did you do while we were gone?"

"Oh... just hanging around," Bubbles answered.

They all laughed with each other at the joke.

"Ok, girls," the Professor said, "Take your stuff upstairs."

"She went shopping?!" Buttercup replied, "She doesn't know how to tie her own shoes and, she went shopping?! This is not the Bubbles I know!"

"Buttercup, don't worry about it," Utonium said.

As Blossom was dragging her stuff in, she noticed something shining on the floor. She stared at it for a moment and picked it up. It looked like some kind of a silver tooth.

"Hey, Professor, what's this?" she called out.

Utonium turned to her and took the tooth from her, examining it.

"Huh.." he said, "That is so odd... I don't recall of a silver tooth in this house..."

"I wonder where it came from," Blossom said.

Bubbles, in the meanwhile, noticed something outside the living room window. She flew over there and opened the curtains. What she had witnessed was a most heartfelt and touching reunion she had ever seen.

Old Man Clayton had been reunited with his daughter. They embraced each other under the falling snow. Then, he shook hands with her husband, giving him a pat on the back. Then, he turned to his granddaughter, picked her up and hugged her as she hugged him back.

Bubbles must've known that he had taken an advice from her, and her advice worked. She had never thought that this reunion would be more touching than her reunion with her family. She smiled in gladness as she had a few tears of joy from her eyes.

As Clayton continued to hug her, he noticed Bubbles who had been watching from the window. He waved at her, thanking her for supporting him.

Bubbles waved back, being proud of him and herself for this wonderful moment.

Clayton puts his granddaughter down and led her and his family to her house.

Bubbles was watching them going to the house to celebrite Christmas and possibly catch up on their lives until...

"BUBBLES! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?!"

She was shocked to hear two angry voices of her sisters. She had totally forgotten to clean up her room after ransacking it for money.

"Uh-oh..." she gulped nervously and flew off.

_And so, once again, the day is saved and another room has to get cleaned up. Thanks to Bubbles! _

**THE END **


End file.
